El Trafico de las Nueces
by Fanfic Corp. Animation
Summary: Frank y Remy fueron expulsados del parque por Arllen por una emboscada, ellos entran a 3 mafias y a un grupo de agentes, durante su travesia se hacian amigos que despues terminarian siendo enemigos, pero se aliaron con 4 mas que tambien Arllen los forzo a trabajar para el, para que juntos hagan venganza
1. DATOS

NOMBRE: The Nut Job Traffic (Inglés)  
Tráfico de las nueces (Latinoamérica)  
A por la contaminación (España)  
DIRECTORES: Peter Lepeniotis, Samuel L. Jackson y Sam Houser  
MUSICA: Alexandre Desplat, Paul Intson y Los Inquietos del Norte  
HISTORIA: Peter Lepeniotis, Samuel , Dan Houser, Sam Houser, Chris Renaud, Daniel del Roble, Edward R. Murphy y Jack Cook  
PAIS: Estados Unidos, México y Japón.  
AÑO: 2019  
ESTRENO: 19 de abril del 2019 (Estados Unidos, México y Japón)  
GENERO: Animación, Acción y Comedia  
CLASIFICACIÓN: B (PG + 13)  
DURACION: 193 minutos  
IDIOMA: Inglés / Español  
PRODUCTORA: Iluminación Entretenimiento y Sony Fotos Animación  
DISTRIBUIDORA: Columbia Picturesg  
ESTUDIO: Sony  
PRESUPUESTO: $ 520,000,000

RECAUDACIÓN: $ 1,387,340,000 (13 de octubre de 2019) (6 meses y 20 dias)  
Reparto (en inglés)  
Samuel Leroy Jackson como Fransico Sony "Surly" / Benjamin Wilzon  
Patton Oswalt como Remy  
Katherine Heigl como Andie  
Enrique Good como Grayson  
Jeff Dunham como Mole  
Robert Tinkler como Redline  
Edward Regan Murphy como Lenin A. Lincoln

Clancy Brown como Bebe Cangrejo

Gabriel Iglesias como Jimmy  
Joe Pingue como Johnny  
Nick Obonsawin como Jamie  
Mark Hamill como Skips  
Sam Marin como Papaleta  
Martin Louward como Marcos Mordekay  
Scott McCord es Gnral. Harrison McFly  
Jean Reno como Arllen Mapache  
Stephen Lang como Percy "Rey" Dimpleweed  
Sarah Gadon como Sarah  
James Rankin como Dedos  
Scott Yaphe como Lucky  
Dane Gart como Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr.  
Julie Lemieux como Wendy San Petersburgo  
Chris Penn como Mike  
Jack Howard como Marcos  
Frank Vincent como Salvatore di Leone  
Fiona Gallagher como Maria di Leone  
Danny Mastrogiorgio como Lio Antonio Sipriani  
Jonny Profundo como Caludio  
Jeff Gurner como Paul Sindacco  
Casey Siemaszko como Juan Sindacco  
Greg Wilson como Jose Daniel  
Tress MacNeille como Agnes Irnes (Sra. Kuwani)  
Sheldon Burry como Elias Vandetli (Sr. Kuwani)  
Maya Rudolph como Annetta "Preciosa"  
William Cannory como Eliott Kuwani  
Brian T. Delaney como Diego Sanchez  
George Sastre como Henry Gonsalez  
Bobby Moynihan como Percival J. Muldoon

Reparto: (Español) Por Illumination Entertainment Doblajes, Moneterry, México:  
Director: Carlos Segundo  
Francisco Sony "Surly" / Benjamin Wilzon: Daniel del Roble  
Remy: Sergio Bonilla  
Andie: Mireya Mendoza  
Grayson: Enrique Iglesias  
Mole: Ernesto Lazama Línea Roja  
Redline: Paul Rivas  
Lenin A. Lincoln: Alfonso Obregón

Bebe Cangrejo: Luis Peres Pons Jimmy: Edson Matus  
Johnny: Carlo Vázquez  
Jaime: Ruben Moya  
Skips: Javier Rivero  
Papaleta: Carlos Hugo Hildago  
Marcos Mordekay: Michael Cruz  
Gnral. Harrison McFly: Oscar Wilson  
Arllen Mapache: Gerardo Reyero  
Percy "Rey" Dimpleweed: Raul Anaya  
Sarah: Marta Barbara  
Dedos: Miguel Angel Ghigliazza  
Suerte: Nicolas Frias  
Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr .: Jaime Camil  
Wendy San Petersburgo: Maria del Carmen  
Mike: Jorge Gomes  
Marcos: Reinaldo Firuoga  
Salvatore di Leone: Roberto Colmenares  
Maria di Leone: Laura Torres  
Lio Antonio Sipriani: Salvador Delgado  
Claudio: Roberto Salinas  
Paul Sindacco: Marcos de la Fuente  
Juan Sindacco: Enrique Torres  
José Daniel: Salvador Pérez  
Agnes Irnes (Sra. Kuwani): Ángeles Bravo  
Elias Vandetli (Sr. Kuwani): Francisco López  
Annetta "Preciosa": Veronica López Treviño  
Eliott Kuwani: Carlos Segundo  
Diego Sánchez: Pedro Armendariz Jr.  
Henry Gonsalez: Luis Bajo  
Percival J. Muldoon: Juan Alfonso

TOMATES DE ROTACIÓN: Esta película fue valorada por un 96% de 109 respuestas, esta película se hizo referencia a un hombre como una droga, una forma oculta, pero se dice que la "droga" es lo peor que puede existir y si uno comienza . . Un manipular, estara en las ruinas por las deudas.  
Esto quiere hacer referencia a las personas, que se han visto dulces, amables y hermosos, pero no se sabe qué es lo que se puede hacer dentro de los órganos o la mentalidad.

ESTA PELÍCULA PARTICIPARA EN LOS PREMIOS OSCAR O ESPANTATIBURONES, RONIE ANNIE, BTTFA, GLOBOS DE ORO Y EMMYS DEL 2019 QUE SE REALIZARAN EN 2020

CURIOSIDADES

Esta película es una precuela, donde se explican las razones de algunas cosas de la película La vida secreta de las mascotas y la serie que recientemente adquirió Un espectáculo Más las razones:

● Porque  
la Sra. y El Sr. Kuwani detestan las pandillas  
● Cualidad FUE La reacción de Eliott A través del Hecho de su hermana la búsqueda de las pandillas  
● Los verdaderos nombres del Sr. Y la Sra. Kuwani  
● que sucedió mientras existía la AAI  
● la extinción de la AAI  
● El mutuo de los europeos con los americanos  
● porque se usó en los Ángeles  
● Porque se llama los Desechados  
● El antiguo nombre de la pandilla del bisabuelo de bola de nieve y Rocco  
● porque Snowball tiene antipatia en el barrio Aldea del Este  
● Como era el parque central en el 2001  
● porque hipon era hipie  
● porque existe una casa en el medio del parque (casa de Papaleta)  
● porque Nueva York despues del 2001 comenzó el poder de pandillas  
● que era Marcos Mordekay  
● porque es menos transitado el puente de Brooklyn  
● como surgió el detesto de las pandillas ante la familia Kuwani  
● porque el Sr. Kuwani en la vida secreta de las mascotas 2, solo había Italiano  
● porque la Sra. Y el Sr. Kuwani se fueron a Italia

Se crea la Cronología de la Familia de Snowball y Rocco:  
Tatarabuelo Jin Leng Lann Rangun  
Bisabuelo Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. (Venta en la película)  
Abuelo Ringo  
Padre Ringo Jr.  
Hijo Snowball y Rocco

Segundos en una escena de la película La vida secreta de las mascotas 2, La Sra. Kuwani explico a Max que antes ella y su esposo eran agentes formados de la AAI, su extinción de esa agencia y el desprecio a los Gangsters

Segun Benzon era hipie porque consumía drogas y luego de dejarlas, dejo una dosis de tranquilidad y se acostumbra a tranquilos con dorgas y por eso en Un Show Mas es irritable

Segun antes en el parque existia una comunidad (ahi vivia el protagonista), pero al final se destrulle

El texto se formó una pandilla en 1999, 2 años antes de los sucesos de la película

AAI tenia el control de las pandillas y agencias enemigas, hasta su derrota

Remy el amigo de Frank, defrauda a Arllen y ahi comienza a ser el odio entre los europeos y los americanos

El señor Kuwani es de origen Italiano

Esta es la segunda vez, la segunda vez, la segunda vez, la segunda vez que se ve eso, después de la primera película de la vida secreta de las mascotas.

Frank Sony se llama Surly, porque en inglés significa Hosco, Malhumorado o Egoista, Surly es como su apodo

Frank y Lincoln, hijo de Origen Mexicano.

Frank es el único personaje de toda la compañía Iluminación Iluminación en tener 8 villanos en una película

Frank y Remy trabajaban para Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Desde su traición Rangun prometió matar a Frank y Remy

Es la quinta película de habla hispana de Illumination Entertainment, despues de Los Ángeles (1992), Miami (1998), Miami 2 (2002) y Los Ángeles 2 (2004)

Cuando Frank dice: "Bien, empezamos a llevar a cabo los sacos adentro de la cumbancha", en la palabra Cumbancha, hace referencia a la misma cumbancha voladora que tenia T-Benni, en la primera película de la vida secreta de las mascotas, Ademas Frank Lo interpreta a Samuel , el mismo que en la voz de T-Benni, el audio de la versión original.

Es el primer año en donde Iluminación Entretenimiento Estrena 3 películas y 1 Preestreno al año, resultado de la expansión del estreno de la vida secreta de las mascotas 2 y Un show Más: Escenas perdidas del botadero de los Estados Unidos y la película sin título protagonizado por Lincoln

En un lado donde están los portavagantes del tráiler, que se encuentra en una bolsa de frutas calientes de una compañía mexicana mexicana, también aparece el logotipo antiguo de la empresa.

La animación es la misma de Un espectáculo más Regenerado pero mejor dicho más en las partículas

El mismo tubo de hierro que tenia Sarah, para amenazar a Percy, es el mismo tubo que usa Bola de nieve en la escena del intento de la pelea en el puente de Brooklyn en la vida secreta de las mascotas.

Esta es la primera película no apta para el público infantil de la iluminación, se requiere tener 13 años para poder verla

El único tema que fue obsoleto fue la sección de animales callejeros para ser enviados a África, esto se debe a los animales eran antropodos y se mezclaban con humanos e incluso con objetos.

Esta es la nueva película Más largo de todos los estudios de animación, anteriormente, La vida secreta de las mascotas 2, con 141 minutos y esta tiene 193 minutos.

Esta es la película más cara del mundo de la animación, con un presupuesto de $ 520,000,000 de dólares

ERRORES DE LA PELÍCULA:

Esta película no tiene errores de animación, si no los errores de diálogo, esto se desconoce, porque entre la versión original no concuerdan con algo:

Al principio del libro se decia que Lincoln trabaja para Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. O la mafia de la Libertad, pero al llegar Lincoln de regreso a Nueva York, y casi al final de la película, Decian Lincoln trabaja para Arllen.

Debido a esto, todos los dobladores de idiomas se han seguido, siendo el responsable del error de diálogo Iluminación de entretenimiento.


	2. DE QUE SE TRATA

En Noviembre del 2001, Nueva York, una ardilla púrpura llamada Franscico Sony, alias Surly regresa de dejar a su Socio en el aeropuerto de John Kennedy, al regresar se reencuentran con su socio de robos Remy, un raton azul de origen frances quien es Primo de Arllen, ambos tienen una reputación de ladrón los ha convertido en parias. Ambos trabajan para Arllen Raccon, pero en secreto de los demas habitantes de una comunidad en el Parque Central de Nueva York ya que hay una regla comunitaria de prohibir las ventas o manipulación de narcoticos, Raccon se da cuenta que faltan refuerzos aparte de los Buisers, pero no se presentaban todos los dias, Raccon aparque que es un lider de una mafia es el lider de la comunidad residentes en el parque, y decide ver como esta su comunidad, junto con su mano derecha la ardilla roja Andie y la mano izquierda la gloria acaparando a la ardilla gris Grayson. Deja acargo a Frank y Remy de cuidar el arbol donde se guardan la mercancia para exportar a otros lugares, pero ellos reciben una emboscada de 3 marmotas tapadas y no identificadas que obligan a entregar la mercancia, al final Frank y Remy defienden, pero uno de los asaltantes deja ir una granada y en donde todos hullen del arbol y el Arbol Alfred Mellard, es completamente destruido. Todos los habitantes se preguntan que es lo que paso, mientras Arllen ve el hecho y culpa a Frank y Remy, le declaro traidor y lo expulso de la comunidad a ambos, pero todos los residentes se habian preguntado lo sucedido y descubreron que hay un narcotraficante, Arllen culpa a Frank y Remy por hacer actividades ilicitas que tienen que ver con los narcoticos, todos los habitantes declararon Narcotraficantes Forasteros, y todos deciden expulsarlos de la comunidad. Frank y Remy se va de parque y Benzon quedo sorprendido de lo sucedido, Mas tarde Frank y Benzon en un callejon se confundian sus voces, y al final Benzon sabe que Frank y Remy son Narcotraficante le dio una tarjeta de ingreso a una pandilla secreta llamada Maury's Nut, con su sede en una tienda, Frank lo tomo pero se nega porque trabajara para Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Al final Frank y Remy viviran en el parque Washintong sede de la Mafia de la Libertad.  
Jin les da la bienvenida al parque Washintong, Jin le da trabajos a Frank y Remy, para conseguir $500,000 dolares en Manis, deberan saquear las mercancías de la familia Sindacco y luego de esa mision, tenian que humectarles con la sustancia adictiva, Frank probo un poco y le facino y desidio robar, mas tarde Remy prueba eso y descubre que es una asquerosidad, Frank decide vender varios manis con la sustancia, sin permiso de Jin y Mike los descubre y los delata a Jin y este ordena como traicion y matar a Frank y Remy, ambos junto con Mike y Marcos tuvieron una persecución en la E 8th st y Broadway en donde al final Frank y Remy hullen robando un carro, al final fueron desterados de la Mafia de la Libertad, Frank descubrio el poder de robar sus propios manis y convertirlos en "drogas", para ganar dinero sin necesidad de un grupo o pandilla, ambos fueron refugiados en Queens.  
Mientras tanto en la comunidad, Andie y Grayson hacen una investigación de los sucedido, e identifican que los narcoticos escondidos le pertenecen a Arllen, al descubri esto, a Frank y Remy eran inocentes, mas tarde descubren el laboratorio secreto de Raccon, en donde Arllen como han descubierto el secreto, los obliga a trabajar para el, amenazando a ambos.  
Mientras en Queens en el barrio Little Neck, Frank empieza a vender los manis robados de la Mafia de la Libertad, y salio un exito, Se encuentra con el supremo lider de pandillas del mundo, Salvatore di Leone lider de la Familia Leone, y los recluta ellos dos, como vendedores de "drogas", los llueva a su base en Little Neck, ahi, son resididos por el lugar, conocen a Maria, Lio y Claudio, Frank empezo la venta de "drogas", pero a Remy no estuvo de acuerdo y decidio cocinarlas "drogas", para descubrir que es un gran cocinero y Salvatore lo pone como cocinero de la familia, mientras tanto, Frank fue saboteado por la familia Sindacco en donde ellos se robaron todas las drogas, Salvatore no creía que Frank se los consumio o Remy los agrego a sus platillos, pero los demas si, al final descubren que fueron los Sindacos, y Salvatore ordena a robar la mercancía de las manos de los Sindacco, Frank y Remy van en un camión hasta Vinegar Hill, en donde Ellos saquean la mercancía a los Sindaccos mientras estan en una reunion con La Mafia de Eliott, Juan descubre que estan siendo saqueados y los Sindacco empiezan a disparar a Frank y Remy, mientras guardan las ultimas bolsas de mercancías, luego hullen con su carro, pero sale La Mafia de Eliott a seguirlos, hasta llegar al puente de Brooklyn en donde la Mafia de Eliott se desvian por ser territorio de los liberales, mientras tanto Frank y Remy felicitan por perderlos, se reencuentran con Rangun y los intenta matarlos, ambos retroceden el camion y dan la vuelta y se van de regreso a Brooklyn, mientras que Rangun promete matar a Frank, Mas tarde llegan a la casa de la Familia Leone con la mercancía de regreso y empiezan la venta de mercancías hasta Francia, en donde seran enviadas desde El Aeropuerto la Guardia, donde Salvatore tiene un avion privado, envia a Frank y Remy a pasar la mercancía desde fuera, y Claudio ira hasta Francia a hacer la entrega, pero el Gnral. Harrison McFly ordena a Marcos Mordekay a arrestar a Frank y Remy, Frank golpea a Marcos y empieza una persecución mientras que Claudio lo dejan abandonado con 2 sacos y frank y remy lo demas, Son perseguidos por la policia, hasta perderse en Bronx desde el puente de Whetstone, Salvatore pierde señal con Frank y Remy y descubrio que salieron de Long Island, los declaro traicion y ordeno a Lio Antonio Sipriani a buscarlos y traerlos vivios.  
Mientras que en Bronx, Frank y Remy se han escapado de la Policia y de la Familia Leone, luego, ellos no podian regresar a Queens, porque los matarian, se encontraron con la Pandilla Maury's Nuts Gangs, en donde el lider es Percy "Rey" Dimpleweed Frank y Remy deciden unirse a esa pandilla y se presentan con Dedos y Suerte pero Percy les ordena darles la bienvenida en paz. Precy es informado de que le declaran guerra la Mafia Parisiana, (mafia de Raccon) Luego Frank y Remy descubren que es Arllen el lider y le dicen a Percy que los conoce, todos los de Maury's Nut Gangs los ayudaran a vengarse de Arllen, y son reclutados y aceptados.  
Mientras tanto, Arllen ordena a Andie, Grayson, Mole y Redline a Robar toda la Maury's Nut Gangs, tienen el 90% de su mercancia, mientras los 4 se van, Grayson se separa del grupo por defenderlos de la pandilla los Bruiser Gangs y se revela que ellos son los responsables de la destrucción, mientras el resto sigue a Andie y van rumbo a Bronx.  
Mientras tanto, Maury's Nut Gangs planean robar el banco de reserva de Nueva York en la Wall Street colocando una tienda a la par, para que internamente destrullan el banco y roben, Mientras que Percy decide iniciar los golpes desde Bronx hasta Manhattan, Frank y Remy son ordenados a fabricar la droga, inyectando o humectando una sustancia adictiva a los manis, para luego venderlos.  
Mas tarde Andie, Mole y Redline llegan a la sede de los Maury's Nut Gangs en donde ven a Frank y Remy trabajabando adentro, para la exportación de drogas, Se reencuentran y Andie y los demas les dicen que fueron obligados a trabajar para Raccon y son ordenados a robar manis de ellos, Frank les pregunta si conocen el secreto de Raccon y Mole recuerda lo que Andie dijo anteriormente, pero luego Frank quiere su comprobacion de inocencia del atentado del arbol Alfred Mellard, y al final Andie le dice que ha descubierto que Frank y Remy son inocentes, luego Redline quiere que le den la mercancía por ordenes de Raccon, pero no les da por orden de Percy, luego Andie lo recuerda de que seran aniquilados si no traen los manis, al final como Frank y Remy escucharon las disculpas, decidieron hacer un trato de trabajar entre todos, pero primero Frank y Remy trataran de irse de Maury's Nut Gangs a ciegas del lider y dar la mercnacia, pero luego Frank les dice a todos que preparará una trampa para Arllen, usando manis de drogas junto con otros artefactos para derrotarlo mientas que adentro de la sede, Percy les ordena a Frank, Remy y Suerte a robarlos manis en una fabrica perteneciente de Salvatore di Leone, en Staten Island, son ordenados de hacer ese golpe e ir al aeropuerto para el plan del robo del banco en Manhattan.  
Los 3 se van en un carro a Staten Island, pero antes de salir de Bronx, entran Andie, Mole y Redline y junto con Frank y Remy dejan a suerte en el carro, en donde este se estrella con una pared, mientras tanto. Pero no saben de donde sacar los manis, y Remy los recuerda que Maury's Nut Gangs los ordeno a robar una fabrica de manis perteneciente de Salvatore, todos iran en Stanten Island, para realizar el robo, pero al preguntar que no tienen vehiculo, Grayson sale con un trailer y adentro estan los Buisers, le dice a todos que se encargo de ellos, pero Frank y Remy descubren que ellos fueron los provocantes de la explosión del arbol, y la expulsión, pero Andie le recuerda que no podran aliarse otra vez con arllen y de que todos lo deben derrotarlo, al final los Buisers fueron arrojados en una celda de bienvenida en la comisaria de Nueva York.  
Mas tarde al llegar a Staten Island, se encuentran una fabrica, pero Frank y Remy se acuerdan que es de Salvatore di Leone y ellos conformaban la familia leones anteriormente, Frank y Remy se negaron a robar, porque seran identificados y antes trabajaban para Salvatore, pero solo robarían una bolsa, luego solo entran Frank y Remy, pero al apunto de entrar a la puerta de fabricacion, son secuestrados, los dos y fueron llevados en una furgoneta, por la parte trasera.  
Mientras tanto, los demas preparan, un localizador en donde le pondran al saco de manis, para que la policia localize a Raccon y sea arrestado.  
Pero pasaron una hora y Grayson decide entrar, al entrar ve que no estan y el se encargo de robar un saco, mas tarde sale y les avisa a los demas de que Frank y Remy no estan, Mole los trataran de buscarlos en Stanten Island.  
Mas tarde Frank y Remy fueron presentados por la AAI, Principalmente formado por Agnes, Elias y Annetta luego ellos 3 les avisan que los manis fabricados de ahi, contiene distintas drogas, que ocultan los ojos de la ley, Luego se preguntaron que hiban hacer, a robar, pero ellos mintieron tambien de que pertenecian a la AAI pero de Nueva Jersey, mas tarde los llevan a ambos a su guarida, mientras tienen que derrotar a los creadores de las drogas, y mensionan las mafias que Frank y Remy estuvieron anteriormente

la AAI tiene una mission de derrotarlos, Agnes recluta a Frank y Remy, ya que dijieron que trabajan en Nueva Jersey, su primera mission es destruir la fabrica de Manis de Staten Island, impian el lugar luego, Frank y Remy son enviados a llevar toda la mercancia a la sede de la AAI, pero son atacados por Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Al final se escapan al norte de Nueva Jersey, mientras son localizados por la mafia de Eliott, y deciden Matar a Frank y Remy, se van a Nueva Jersey.  
Mientras tanto le informan la falla en la AAI y Elias, le informa que vendran cuerpos de bombas para colocarlos y estallar la fabrica, mientras que Agnes ordena realizar la segunda mision en  
Nueva Jersey, de destruir una fabrica de dorgas  
mientras tanto Redline logra contactar a Frank y este les dice que se reunan en Liberty Staten Park, en Nueva Jersey.  
mientras tanto, Raccon se da cuenta que Maury's Nut Gangs ha robado el banco de Bronx, y sus 4 ayudantes se han deslocalizado, intenta llamar a los Buisers, pero estos no contestan, contacta a los 4, una vez hecho rechazan la llamada, y Raccon se da cuenta que estan desobedeciendo las reglas, luego decide localizar con ayuda de la Mafia de Eliott y la Mafia Sindacco exterminara a los 4 traidores y los Buisers, y Eliott le informa que localizo a Frank y Remy y que estan en Nueva Jersey, luego, Arllen sospecha que ellos 2 convencieron que los demas lo traicionaran, luego Arllen fue a Nueva Jersey para vengarse.  
En la mañana, Frank y Remy realizan la mision, pero en medio de la mision Andie, Grayson, Mole y Redline llegan a Nueva Jersey a descubrir si estan fuera de Manhattan, luego Mole los localiza con suerte y luego contactan con Frank y mientras estan en la mission de la AAI, en medio de la mision, Frank tuvo que contestar la llamada, por el ruido del tono, luego brevemente explica lo sucedido de que son reclutados por la AAI, Mientras en la llamada, Grayson fue saqueado con el saco de manis y el carro de parte de la Mafia de Eliott, luego Eliott se presenta y ordenan a los 4 a ayudar a aniquilar a Frank y Remy en ordenes de Arllen, al final los disparan y ellos escabullen, mientras que le informan a Frank y Remy y ellos cambian de planes, de ir a la fabrica en donde estan.  
Luego de eso de la mission de la AAI, Frank y Remy roban manis de un trailer y hullen junto con los demas mientras que son disparados por la pandilla de Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Y a su vez explota la fabrica, luego van rumbo al puente de Manhattan, pero son detenidos por Arllen cerca de la calle Boylen Plaza y con el trailer de Arllen logra desunir el vagon del trailer de Frank y Remy, con la mercancía, luego de eso, Los dos trailers se estrellan hasta que Sanchez logra disparar las llantas del trailer de Frank y Remy, luego se reencuentran con los demas siendo seguidos por los colegas de Eliott, y Grayson logra lanzar una granada a Frank para que lo active y estalle los trailer, Frank y Remy salen del trailer y Arllen tambien y explotan ambos trailers y la mercancía tambien.  
Luego de eso, la Familia de Eliott se escapan, porque vieron a la AAI, y Eliott no quiere ser descubierto por su propia hermana.  
Mas tarde llegan Agnes, Elias y Annetta y llevan a los 6 en la base secreta de Nueva Jersey, luego felicitan a los Frank y Remy por su mision y los demas por participación voluntaria, y los ofrecen la unión, pero se niegan y deciden atrapar a Arllen para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.  
Luego, llegan a su base mientras que Annetta recibe un mensaje del agente 092, que viene un avion con carga sospechosa con relacion a pandillas, Frank y Remy son enviados hasta el aeropuerto de John Kennedy para inspecciónar el avion, y si es algo perjudicial contra las leyes tienen que destruirlo, los demas son enviados a Manhattan de regreso y les recomendo ocultarse en Queens, en un barrio mexicano.  
Luego en el camino, deciden formar un plan, pero Frank recibe una llamada de su socio que se habia ido al principio de la película, Lincoln, informando que llega con carga de mercancía, luego Frank se da cuenta que la AAI, localizo a Lincoln

Luego Lincoln esperaria en el aeropuerto y le recomienda llevar un trailer, mas tarde Frank esta preocupado porque destruirá la mercancia de su socio, luego los demas le recomiendan, no hacerlo y protegerlo, al final Frank y Remy no saben como se integraron a la AAI, luego deciden usar toda la mercancía como trampa para Arllen, luego planean el plan para atrapar a Arllen.  
Ya en Brooklyn en el aeropuerto de John Kennedy, y Frank explica todo el plan a Lincoln, mas tarde usaria la mercancía pero tambien usaria un trailer de señuelo, el trailer de señuelo sera pilotado por Frank mientras que el resto el trailer original, y que el trailer de señuelo con explosivos adentro estalle en el puente de Brooklyn, para luego Frank lanzarse del puente y caer en una avioneta tripulado por Remy y se reuniran hasta el puente de Manhattan.  
Luego de eso, empezo los planes, Frank llega hasta el puente de Brooklyn y se encuentran con Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Y la Mafia de la Libertad, bajan a Frank y pacificamente, Jin habre la puerta del remolque y se encuentra con explosivos y Frank activa los explosivos y se lanza del puente para ser recogido por el avion de Remy y el puente estalla, luego llegan hasta el puente de Manhattan y Frank ve cambiado siendo amigo de los 5, pero le dice la mala noticia a Lincoln, y no salio como lo esperaban, luego tuvieron, que llegar al parque central de Nueva York con la mercancía, luego en el camino, son rodeados por la Mafia de Eliott, la Mafia Parisiana y la Mafia de Sindaccos, pero los rebazan con la velocidad del trailer, luego son seguidos por dichas mafias hasta llegar a la Time Square, al llegar justo a tiempo llegan la AAI, a defenderlos, ante las Mafias, pero luego por un intento de defensa de Frank a la AAI, accidentalmente casi dispara a Agnes, ocacionando una traición y luego intentan matar a Fran y Remy, y en frente de la sede de la AAI, Frank y Remy con las armas que les dieron logran destruir el edificio de la AAI, y luego los aullenta, Agnes, Elias y Annetta hullen y deciden irse a Italia. Mientras tanto Salvatore di Leone llega junto con varios de la Familia Leone apuntando a Frank por su interferencia en su Mafia, luego son disparados por la pandilla de Maury's Nut Gangs y tambien piden muerte de Frank y Remy por traicion, luego la pandilla de Frank defienden y disparan a cada mafia que se encuentran en la Time Square, mientras que el trailer accidentado, Lincoln y Redline trasladan la mercancía a otro trailer con rubo al sur, pero de sorpresa se involucra la Mafia de la Libertad de Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Mas tarde en la armagedon de la Time Square, Lincoln y Redline terminan el traspaso y deciden uir, junto con los demas, pero se encuentran con Marcos Mordekay y McFly con el ejercito de la SWAT, para detener este mega tiroteo, La pandilla de Frank hullen con el trailer, pero Arllen por si solo los sigue, mientras que todos como cucarachas hullen y son seguidos por la SWAT y la Marina. Luego llegan a la alcaldia de Nueva York, donde esta la central de policia, para realizar el plan, pero vieron que la SWAT no esta a su lado y que son apuntados por varios tanques, se desvian hasta el puente de Brooklyn, junto con Ranccon en donde al final tras la ruptura del puente, todos abandonan el trailer y Raccon se lanza al mar y cae ahi, luego despues todos han logrado desaserse de Raccon, pero Lincoln esta triste por perder toda su mercancia, pero luego aparece Redline junto con un el trailer correcto y el que se llevaron era otro, al final lograron obtener la mercancía.  
Mas tarde en el parque central de Nueva York, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, pese a que Frank sigue en el negocio de las drogas, pero limpiamente, Remy tomo el cargo de ser un cocinero importante de Nueva York, Lincoln, tambien regresa al trafico de drogas pero solo en el parque central de Nueva York, mientras que Grayson se va de regreso a España.

mientras que Mafia de Salvatore planea vengarse en la 2, la Mafia de Eliott se va a Los Angeles, la Mafia de la Libertad, liderada Por Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Cambia el nombre a los Desechados.

Maury's Nut Gangs, fueron los únicos en ser atrapados y Lana termina con Percy, mientras que los demas a la carcel, la Señora y el señor Kuwani, viven en San Remo y se han casado, mientras que Annetta vive lujosamente en Roma, Luego aparece el alcalde de Nueva York, a dar discursos de la peor sitúacion que esta viviendo la ciudad y que recomienda uir a Egipto. y la Mafia Parisiana y la Mafia de Sindaccos desaparecieron, porque todos sus integrantes han muerto.  
Empiezan los primeros creditos, mientras que despues se ve a Raccon que ha sobrevivido despues de la mala experiencia y decide volver a Nueva York, para vengarse de Frank, pero al ver los tiburones decide ir a Francia nadando y lamentando.  
Despues de unos creditos  
Luego empieza los creditos con un corto.  
Despues de los post-creditos  
Se ve a Lincoln recibiendo un examen de sangre y el Doctor le informa que su hermano es Fransico Sony osea Frank.


	3. PELICULA

Empieza con el logo de Sony, siendo parodiado por con una F. a la apar y luego el logo de Columbia Pictures del 2019, pero abajo dice:  
"a Francisco Sony Company". Y a la par de la estatua, hay dos ceros, representando el numero 100, y abajp dice:  
"Years". (Queriendo decir 100 años)  
Luego sale el logo de Illumination Entertainment del 2019.  
Luego empieza en una pantalla oscura y empieza a narrar Frank  
Mientras sale un libro de cuentos  
Habia una vez - Frank  
No, creen que los cuentos de libros han pasado, pues pasaron porque estos chamacos estan grandulones, no pues, haremos algo que estan para su edad - Frank  
Luego empieza con las letras de:  
"Columbia Pictures", pero es interrumpido por Frank  
Las letras despues, despues, ademas ya han visto sufientes logos - Frank  
Luego se ve un acercamiento al apartamento de Max y Duke, pero esta remodelado y nuevo. Mientras dice:  
"Aldea del este, Nueva York, 2019", pero Frank lo interumpe  
Oigan, oigan, oigan, detenganlo, parenle - Frank  
Orale pues, que hacen en frente de la casa de Max, aun no esta listo la vida secreta de las mascotas, ademas ya solo quedan 2 meses para que por fin salga la segunda entrega de Max, pero es mi pelicula y no hay nada que ver con la vida secreta de las mascotas - Frank  
O, talvez lo ahi - Frank, y luego empieza la cancion Next Episode de Snoop Dogg y Dr. Dre en una instrumental, mientras sale unas letras diciendo:  
"Parque Central de Nueva York, Noviembre del 2001"  
Luego se ve el ambiente del parque en ese año, mientras que sale  
"Columbia Pictures, Illumination Entertainment y Sony Pictures Animation Presentan".  
Sale vistas paronamicas del lago del parque, los estadios de beisbol, los carritos golf de antes, el museo del parque y las zonas naturlaes del parque  
O, si, Nueva York, en el año 2001, ahi empieza mi historia, todo coemienza en El Aeropuerto de John Kennedy en Noviembre del 2001, fue despues del dia de los muertos, yo llevava a mi socio hasta el aeropuerto para que hagan unos favorcitos - Frank y ahi deja de narrar y empieza el ambiente de la película  
En el Aeropuerto de John Kennedy en Queens, Frank deja a Lincoln al aeropuerto.  
Gracias, por dejarme en el aeropuerto carnal - Lincoln  
No, hay de que Lenin, recuerda que debes hacer tu allá - Frank  
Eso, es facil, sabes que somos Mexicanos Cuate, pero, tu te quedarias aqui en Nueva York, estas seguro de lograr los trabajos aquí? - Lincoln  
Pues, si, he pasado varios años aqui en Nueva York, y no tengo dificultades de aqui, no hay banda que me pueda derrotar - Frank  
Jajajaja, esta bien hermano, te deseo suerte estando aquí en Nueva York - Lincoln  
Tu, tambien, suerte con el regreso - Frank  
Me tengo que partir, buena suerte Frank - Lincoln  
Adios Lenin, saluda a los Santiagos por mi - Frank  
Luego Frank se retira del aeropuerto y luego llega al Parque Central de Nueva York, mientras suena la cancion de GTA: LibertyCityStories theme.  
Luego en el parque, Frank regresa a a narrar  
Si, el parque central de Nueva York, un comodo lugar para vivir, pero tienes que pagar tu cuarto, es trabajando para Arllen Raccoon, un Frances lider de la Mafia Parisiana, tiene como objetivo apoderarse de las ventas de narcoticos en Nueva York - Frank  
Cuentan con, Remy mi amigo, Jimmy, Johnny y Jamie o mejor conocidos como los Buisers, y Yo - Frank  
Luego Frank deja de narrar  
Fangk, tegnemos nuevas ogdenes de mi pgimo, tenemos que gir a veg - Remy  
Esta bien, vamos a ver que quiere - Frank  
Luego se van a una base de una pequeña fabrica en el parque.  
Espego que esteg todos agui - Arllen  
Magdicion, fagtan los buigsers, buegno ustegden les digan degspues, bieg, empezagmos los plagnes de la expagcion de nuegstras ventas de narcogticos, asi es, logs vendegemos fuega del pagque, pego nadie de aqui, tiegne que sabeg, conocen la regla 1. - Arllen  
Nadie de los habitantes de la comunidad del parque central de nueva york deben saber de nuestros trabajos ilicitos - Frank y Remy  
Excagto - Arllen  
aoga, empiegzen la progduccion - Arllen  
Mientras tanto, Frank empieza a llenar los manis con una sustancia adictiva y regresa Frank a narrar:

Si, todos los dias hacer esto, rellenar los manis de una deliciosa sustancia adictiva, aun no se de donde es, pero es la clave para generar una ganga - Frank  
Pero, nuestro lider tiene unas dificultades para esconder el secreto, ah, son mejores Max y sus amigos escondiendo algo y arllen no - Frank  
Mas tarde se puede ver a Arllen en la oficina de la comunidad del parque  
Bieg, segun el histogial, el consugmo de agua esta entge los 77 y 80 pogciento, pego es paga de los impuestos o Wilgzon tiegne algo que veg con esgto? - Arllen  
Magno derecha, magno izquierda, necesigto que esten agui - Arllen  
Si, señor, que se necesita - Andie  
Señor, ya estamos aquí, cual es su orden - Grayson  
Necegsito que invegstigen si Wiglzon augmento el cogsto del agua o sog los impuegstos - Arllen  
Si, señor - Andie y Grayson  
Andie y Grayson se van a investigar, mientras Arllen va a su escondite  
No, geo que begzon augmento eg cogsto, o queg piegnza, que hacegmos deg 2 dinego! - Arllen molesto y entra a la guarida  
Acagbo de recogdar, logs buigsers egstan eg una missiog en eg nogte, mejog vege como estan Frag y Mi pigmo togto - Arllen  
Luego entra a la fabrica de manis  
Estag bieg, pagen! - Arllen ordena y las maquinas se detuvieron  
Escucheg bieg, necesigto que cuideg algo muy impogtante - Arllen  
Quiego, que, guiden el agbol, agui, esta togda lag progduccion, nagdie nigun civig o gangsteg, tiegne que gobaglo, o sig no - Arllen  
Sera expulsado de la Mafia - Frank y Remy  
Excagto - Arllen  
Regezage en unag hoga, recuegden queg debeg cuidaglo - Arllen  
Volvege en 15 minugtos - Arllen  
Luego Arllen se va, mientras que Frank y Remy quedan cuidando el arbol.  
Mientras afuera seve a Arllen salir, y 3 sobras aparecen preparando para robar el arbol.  
Alla va - 1 marmota  
Significa que esta libre - 2 marmota  
Ok, es ahora o nunca - 3 marmota  
Vamos a pagarle a Raccon lo que nos debia - 1 marmota  
Vamos a robar sus mercancias para que pierda el mercado - 2 marmota  
Entonces vamos, que pueda llegar - 3 marmota  
Luego adentro, Frank y Remy están vigilado el arbol  
Oye Fangk, que pagso con Lenin? - Remy  
Pues, ya era su turno de volver a casa - Frank  
Tiene que ir a Mexico a vender todas las mercancías de aqui - Frank  
Me pegunto, si mi pigmo planeagba expandig la megcancias a eugopa o fagncia o algo asi - Remy  
Debe hacerlo, la ganacia de esto en otros pais es el doble - Frank  
Derrepente entras las 3 marmotas  
Una emboscada, tenemos una emboscada! - Frank  
Agto ahi, que diagblos intentagban haceg? - Remy y Frank apuntandolos  
Callense tarados, y denos la mercancía de Arllen - Marmota 1  
No les daremos nada - Frank  
Entonces, disparen! - Marmota 2  
Y luego empieza un tiroteo entre adentro del arbol y la entrada, mientras que Frank lanza una mesa para que el y Remy puedan ocultarse de las balas, los asaltantes tenian armas mas mejores que ellos, sin embargo la comunidad del parque se escuchan un tiroteo.  
El jefe del parque, envio a su dos empleados a investigar  
Skips, que diablos son esos sonidos? - Benzon  
Benzon, estan teniendo un tiroteo - Skips  
Uuuuuuh!, pero no se adonde, soy muy viejo para morir! - Papaleta  
Tranquilo, tranquilo papaleta, llamare a la Policia porque esto es aqui, o mejor voy a ver, ustedes quedense ahi - Benzon  
Ooooh, skips salvame! - Papaleta  
Ñag - Skips  
Mientras tanto adentro del arbol, uno de los asaltantes salio pero regreso con una granada en la mano  
hermanos, vamonos, arojare esta granada! - marmota 3  
Vamonos! - Marmota 2  
Que?! - Frank  
No, no lo hagas, no lanzes esa cosa! - Frank y Remy pero el asaltante logro lanzar la granada  
Todos, abandonden el arbol! - Marmota 1  
Y los 5 salen del arbol, mientras que este explota y genera una explosion ruidosa del parque.  
Mientras que Benzon vio todo esto, tambien los habitantes de la comunidad e incluso Arllen  
Magdicón!, que es eso! - Arllen  
Mi agbol! - Arllen y fue corriendo de regreso  
Mientras tanto en la explosion, los asaltantes hullen y rápidamente desaparecen, y solo quedan Frank y Remy con algo de golpes, por el inpacto de la explosión

Mientras Benzon  
Que es lo que paso con el arbol de Alfredo Mellard!? - Benzon  
Y al fondo los habitantes se preguntan de donde viene la explosion y como se provoco, mientras tanto Andie y Grayson deciden hacercarse mas en el hecho  
Que fue esa explosión? - Andie  
No, lo se, pero sera mejor que vallamos a ver! - Grayson  
Esta bien, pero esto tiene que saber Arllen, tendremos que ir a buscarlo tambien - Andie  
No, es necesario, mira alla esta, en frente del arbol - Grayson  
Mientras adelante  
Nooooooooogggggg!, Mi aggggggboooooooooooolllll! - Arllen  
Magdita sea, pego como diablos sucedio! - Arllen y luego ve a Frank y Remy golpeados  
Ustegdes! - Arllen  
Muyg bien, pagdes idiogtas, ustegdes han degstruido el agbol de la magdita resegva de dogas, paga la vegta, aghoga como piegsan pagag este desagstre!? - Arllen  
Espera, jefe no hemos hecho nada - Frank  
Pigmo, tuvigmos una embogscada - Remy  
Jajajaja, gui, y dogde estag log lagones o son supeg villagnos y se hiciegon invisigbles, hogaaaa, donde estag, reveglanse o llamage a Supegman paga que logs degote - Arllen  
Ustegdes dogs, no entendiegos, pego han desobedegcido la regla 1, ahoga los declago - Arllen  
TRAIDOGEEEESSSSSS! - Arllen  
Y son expugsados de la mafia paguisiana, y del pague! - Arllen  
Y luego, atras aparece Andie y Grayson  
Jefe, todo esta en orden? - Andie  
Aaaaag, magdicion, me pigllan, tengo que invegtar algo, a lo tengo - Allen en su mente  
Aaa, mige esto, Andie, Grayson, migenlo, he descubiegto que estos dos han pogvocado la explosiong - Arllen  
que, no hemos sido los responsables de esta estúpida explosión! - Frank  
Alto, porque huele a Droga? - Andie  
Queg?! - Arllen  
ag, aaaaag, estos, dogs, estabag haciendo agtividagdes ilicitags, fabricagdo drogas fuega de mi pegmiso y de la comunigdad - Arllen  
Que?! - Frank y Remy  
No, puegdo cregeeglo, escugchen togos, estos dogs son nagcotraficagtes fogastegos! - Arllen  
Luego todos de sorprenden y se alejan de ellos  
Arllen que eres un completo idiota! - Frank  
Mas alla, se ve Arllen, Frank y Remy discutiendo y Benzon llega  
Pero, que demonios esta pasando ahi? - Benzon  
Exploto el arbol de Alfredo Mellard, porque ellos dos estaban haciendo actividades ilicitas - Grayson  
Que, extraño, ese arbol vivia Arllen y no creo que no se dio cuenta que Surly y Remy hallan hecho esas cosas - Andie  
Tienes razon, no creo que Arllen sea tan estupido para dejar de hacer eso - Benzon  
algo huele mal aqui - Benzon  
Perdon Benzon es mi Casu Marzu, lo compre por 9 dolares - Papaleta  
Mientras alla  
Silencio! - Arllen calla a Frank y Remy  
Togos logs habigtantes egstan de acuegdo con expuglsag a Fangk y Rgemy deg la comugnidad - Arllen  
Togos a fagvor - Arllen  
Mientras todos levantaron la mano derecha rapidamente, mientras de Benzon no quiso levantar las manos y Andie lo levanto lento por las dudas que tenia.  
Eg cogta? - Arllen  
Y nadie levanto la mano por encontra  
Muy bieg, atagemos, digo, Fangk y Rgemy ofigciagmente quegdan expugsados deg la comunidag deg Pagque Centalg de Nuevag Yog, y del pagque tambieg - Arllen  
Una vez dicho eso, Frank y Remy se iran, pero antes les ofende  
Nunca jamas habia conocido a la persona mas idiota y estúpido en mi vida - Frank  
Agllen no hags egscuchagdo a un igtegrante de tug familiag, espego que nunca vuegvas a Fagcia porge, no segas reconocido por tu inpatria a tu pais, eges una veguenza paga fagcia! - Remy  
Luego ambos se van del parque, mientras que en los árboles  
No puedo creerlo que se fueron - Papaleta  
Si, yo también no puedo creerlo - Andie  
Bueno, creo que debemos investigar, vamos Andie - Grayson  
Mientras que Benzon se quedo con una cara de duda y quedo sin palabras.  
Mas tarde en la Broadway, Frank y Remy se dirigen al Parque Washington, ambos callados, mientras que entran en un callejon para tomar el atajo, aparece Benzon y sorprenden a ambos  
Frank y Remy! - Benzon  
Aaaaaaaa - Frank y Remy  
No, no, no se preocupen soy yo Benzon - Benzon  
Que?, orale porque tienes mi voz? - Frank  
Que?, bueno tienes que saber que nosotros dos nos dobla la voz el mismo actor, Daniel del Roble - Benzon  
Bueno, pero tenemos voces identicas - Frank  
Bueno, bueno, el punto es que he visto todo y nunca lo habria creido, pero no pensé que eran Narcotraficantes los dos, pero, bueno, si quieren seguir con el trafico de las nueces, tengan esta targeta - Benzon y les entrega una targeta donde dice "Maury's Nut Gangs"  
Maury's Nut Gangs? - Frank  
Oge, que egs, egso? - Remy  
Maury's Nut Gangs, es una pandilla en donde se dedican los narcotraficos de nueces, y no hay restricciones, queda en Bronx, su lider es Percy o mas conocido como King, - Benzon  
Gracias Wilson, pero no es necesario unirnos a esa pandilla - Frank y le regresa la targeta a Benzon  
Veras, nosotros decidimos trabajar para Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. - Frank  
Es eg lideg de uga magfia impogtante del sug de nuevag Yog, y es uga magfia podegosa - Remy  
Que?, pero hay nadie es facil entrar - Benzon  
Pues, entraremos, porque mi Socio Lincoln trabaja para él - Frank  
A propósito como sabes de esa mafia? - Frank  
cual? - Benzon  
La de Maurys Nut Gangs? - Frank  
Pues, yo, yo, yo... esta bien, yo compro dorgas ahi, si soy un drogadicto y soy el comprador estrella de King, entienden - Benzon  
Esta bien, gracias por la invitación - Frank  
Luego dos dos se retiran dando la espalda a Benzon  
Creo, que no sobreviviran a las garras de Jin Leng Lann - Benzon  
Luego Benzon se retira,  
mientras que se escucha la cancion de Deep Cover de Snoop Dogg y Dr. Dre, mientras se graba en bajada el parque de Washington en donde hay grafitis y muchas personas fumando  
Mientras de Frank y Remy llegan a la entrada del parque  
Creo que es aqui - Frank  
Buenas tardes, quien los trae aqui forasteros - Mike  
Venimos a ser reclutados en esta mafia - Frank  
Cuales son sus nombres? - Mike  
Francisco Sony - Frank  
Esperen, eres el representante de Lenin Abraham Lincoln? - Mike  
Si, como sabes? - Frank  
pues el es integrante de aqui - Jin  
Hola, yo soy Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. El supremo lider de la Mafia de la Libertad, la mas poderosa y mas antigua de toda Manhattan - Jin  
Escuche, que el hermano de Lincoln, se reclutaria en mi mafia - Jin  
Aaa, si, soy yo, y el es mi amigo Remy - Frank  
Mugcho gugsto en conoceglo - Remy  
Un Frances, que coincidencia, pues nuestros enemigos son Franceces porque vienen de nuestro mayor rival internacionalmente, La Mafia Parisiana - Jin  
Ya que esa Mafia se asocio con nuestro mayor rival de todos los tiempos, La Mafia de Eliott! - Jin  
Y no damos la bienvenida a ex integrantes o familiares de estas mafias - Jin  
Paga tu infogmacion, el hegcho de seg frangses no signifique que no puegda estag en una magfia - Remy  
Aa, solo el quiere decir que no eramos integrantes de esas mafias - Frank  
Esta bien, pues, ya que tu Socio es Lincoln, pues les dare la bienvenida a la Mafia de la Libertad, bienvenidos - Jin  
Siganme y los llevare a sus guaridas - Jin  
Como sabes, tu hermano es integrante de aqui, asi que tienes que saber que nuestras principales ingresos son... - Jin gue interumpido por Frank  
El trafico de nueces - Frank  
Aaa, no exactamente, el primero es las extorsiónes y los robos, despues son los traficos de drogas pero eso en envios a Mexico, aunque pienso que empezariamos la expansion de ventas de nueces aqui en Nueva York - Jin  
Les pondre un trabajo de trafico de narcoticos en Nueva Yorkz - Jin  
Pero, jefe no tenemos recursos para hacer esa mision, recuerda, no tenemos suficiente pasta para invertir en narcoticos - Marcos  
Diablos, tienes razón, pues tendremos que hacer este plan, - Jin  
Frank, Remy bienvenidos a la Mafia de la Libertad - Jin  
Luego, se cambia la cámara a otro extremo del parque  
Ok, todos tienen una mission importante, Mike, Frank y Remy, deberan ir a Cryprees Hill en Queens, ahi esta la sede la familia Sindacco, ellos tienen la mayor mercancía de Long Island, y debemos aprovechar robandola para nosotros, Marcos te quedaras aqui a preparar la sustancia  
Si, señor - Marcos  
Los demas, les deseo suerte - Jin

Luego, se empieza una cancion de Las Puertas del Infierno de Los Inquietos del Norte, mientras se graba la entrada de Cryprees Hill en Quenns, y luego entra una camioneta en el barrio, mientras tanto, la camioneta se estaciona cerca de una fabrica  
Bien, aquí es, ahora bajemos y busquemos una forma de robar 500,000 dolares de nueces - Mike  
Bueno, pero aqui es donde deben guardarlos, en este almacen - Frank  
Creo que tienes razon, Remy, Frank ayudenme a abrir este almacen - Mike  
Andando pues - Frank  
Luego Mike dispara la fajada de la puerta  
aun lado - Mike  
Mike, espera - Frank lo detiene  
que, pasa yo hiba abrir - Mike  
No, pero, como dispararas con ese cohete tu, deberias ponerle un silenciador o algo? - Frank  
Maldicion, tienes razon, casi hago un estruendo - Mike  
Gagpido gue no tegnemos togo el diag, y adegmas puegden venig logs sindagcos - Remy  
Luego Mike coloca un silenciador a su arma  
Ok, ya estoy listo, retrocedan - Mike  
Y luego dispara pero el sonido es bajo y destrulle la fajada  
Si, esto es puntería perfecta - Mike  
Caballeros, tenemos una mercancia que llevar - Mike  
Luego empieza una cancion de La Vida a lo que da de Los Inquietos del norte, mientras se graban segmentos mudos en donde roban la mercancia, Mientras roban miles de sacos con la mercancía.  
Luego despues se baja de volumen la cancion y regresan el audio de voces.  
Bien, este es el ultimo - Mike  
Bien, hecho, ahora debemos regresar a Manhattan - Mike  
Orale pues, vamonos - Frank  
Luego, empieza a movilizar la camioneta, mientras que la cancion continúa, hasta que la cancion baja de volumen y se graban de regreso al Parque Washington, mientras la camioneta se detiene y se bajan  
Jefe, ya llegamos con la mercancía! - Mike  
Excelente trabajo, ahora, llevenlo a las bodegas 2, 3 y 6 - Jin  
Felicidades, su primer labor fue un exito, ahora quiero que me conmpañen les enseñare algo - Jin  
Pues, no hay problema - Frank  
Luego Jin los lleva a la bodega 2, endonde esta listo la mezcla adictiva  
Este es la bodega 2, en donde contiene contenedores de sustancias adctivdas, siendo extraidos por cocaina, metafetaminas, marihuana y crack, estas 4 junto con algunas otras que estan en otros almacenes son las sustacias que dan el sabor a las nueces, su trabajo es tomar los controles, para que las nueces sean sumergidas con esta sustancia por 1 minuto, y luego deben levantarlo y llevarlo a la salida 2, en donde seran divididos, y luego tendran que tomar los empaquetados para luego venderlos - Jin  
Sig segñog - Remy  
Orale pues, ya estoy listo carnal - Frank  
Esta bien, los vere en media hora - Jin  
Luego, Frank y Remy como saben, estan realizando su trabajo, pero Frank empezo a tener preguntas  
Oye, Remy, ya que sabes mucho de drogas, pues no se que sabe esta sustancia, porque tengo dudas - Frank  
Buegno, puegs, nungca heg pgobado egsta cogsa, pego es una megscla de dogas - Remy  
Tienes razon, la ultima vez que he consumido alguna droga, fue hace 3 años - Frank  
Buegno, puegda seg iguag, a una doga - Remy  
Y luego frank decidio agarar una nuez con la sustancia, y lo mordio, y al hacer esto, se observa los ojos de Frank reacctivos y levantados, luego adentro de su mente, se observa todo oscuro, pero luego se ve el big bang, en donde una estrella estallo y lanzo los planteas en sus lugares, y luego salen de la mente de Frank, y Frank reacciona  
Wow, esta cosa es mejor que las drogas! - Frank  
Pues, no mes, esto te da efectos de relajacion y alucinaciones rápidamente hermano - Frank  
Esto es una joya, esto debe valer mas que la propia plata - Frank  
Buegno, y queg tiegne algo de buegno un pogco de esa cogsa - Remy preguntandose y se dirige a tomar una nuez y morderlo, al hacer todo, se acerca la mente de Remy y adentro se ve el universo, pero todo estalla y al final se ve todo en blanco, mientras despues de salir del cerebro de Remy siente mucho desagrado  
Pego, que agsco, esta cogsa no sigve, fangk como egsta cogsa te fagcina y amig no, esgta ogible - Remy  
Pues no lo se, pero, que?! - Frank

Como es que no te gusta?, Remy, esta cosa esta hecha como un platillo de los dioses - Frank  
Fankg, has blagsfemagdo mi hagbilidad y mi pogfegsion de cogcinego, pego te lo dejage pasag esta vegs - Remy  
Si, si, lo lamento use tu habilidad en vano - Frank  
Aungue. No seguia maglo cocignaglos. Ya que estang cudogs - Remy  
Puede ser un buena idea, ya se que haremos con toda esta mercanicz buey - Frank  
Luego empieza Frank y Remy a robar las mercancias, y luego son vendidas en subastas ilegales, en una fuente del Parque Washington  
Aqui piden 3,000 dollares, esquina de atras inferior piden 3,200, adelante fila 2 piden 3,500, en el costado este pide 4,000! - Frank y luego golpea un maso como declaración final a la subasta  
Vendido por el señor negro de lentes por 4,200! - Frank  
Luego, en un caja, se ve cuanto dinero han ingresado Frank y Remy  
Jajajajajaja, esto del negocios de las drogas va en éxito, tenemos sufente dinero para irnos - Frank  
Puegs, la dogas, lags he cogcinado y miguen, como pagesio, pagese un plactillo traigdo degsde el cieglo, y egs imcompagable - Remy  
Luego Frank prueba y le gusto  
No manches, con esta comida ganarias mas dinero que el mismo McDonalds, esta deliciosa - Frank  
Seg me ocugio ugna idea - Remy  
Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr.  
Jin, golpea la mesa fuerte y con furia.  
Maldicion! - Jin  
Como Carajos, estamos callendo nuestros ingresos! - Jin  
Mike, me has demostrado la tabla de esta semana, y te he escuchado y no queria saber esto!, como es que demonios no traemos ingresos altos! - Jin  
Cariño, no crees que algo no esta saliendo como lo ordenastes - Wendy, estaba en la entrada de la oficina  
Ah, hola calabacita, gracias por venir, siento, siento que me tranquiliso con tu presencia - Jin  
Ya, tranquilo amor, ahora porque no explicas el problemas, de esta forma, para que sea facil de entender - Wendy  
Bueno, el problema que estamos pasando, es que estamos recibiendo bajos ingresos, toda la semana hemos baja entrada de pasta y no se que es, o que carajos esta pasando afuera - Jin  
Bueno, deberias revisar la lista de ingresos, comparà la lista con una antigua y una actual, y luego veras el problema - Wendy  
Gracias, Wendy, estoy feliz de haberme casado contigo - Jin feliz, luego se graba otra subasta de Frank  
Sr. No crees que son esos reclutas, lo que estan subastando drogas - Marcos  
que?, y porque no le habias dicho idiota! - Jin, enojado otra vez  
Aah, no es mi culpa, ahorita estan subastando, y ahorita me doy cuenta tambien - Marcos con miedo  
Bajen y traiganmelo - Jin  
Mientras tanto abajo, Frank y Remy estan subastando la droga.  
El de la derecha piden 2,100, el centroderecha piden 2,400, el de adelante inferior por 2,800... - Frank  
El de enfrente pide 3,700, el de atras derecha superior pide 4,500! - Frank sorprendido por el ultimo  
Vendio al de camina azul junto con una gorra de los gigantes de San Francisco! - Frank  
Luego todos aplauden, y el sujeto le da los 4,500 dolares y Frank le entrega la droga  
Francis! - Marcos y Mike  
Quien es ese? - Marcos  
Es Frank, el que lo reclutó Jin recientemente, pero veo que es un fracaso, porque el es el responsable de la crisis que estamos teniendo! - Mike  
Vamos a darle una leccion - Marcos  
Oye, Francisco!, - Marcos  
Ah, aaah, aaa, hola muchachos que le ayudo en este dia - Frank  
Sabes, que estas subastando la droga para Jin, verdad - Frank  
Aaaaaaahhh - Frank dudoso  
y tu adonde vas! - Mike a Remy  
Mientras Remy se hiba a escapar pero lo detuvieron  
Esto, es traicion, vender drogas fuera del permiso del supremo jefe de toda Sur de Nueva York, y se paga con la muerte! - Marcos  
A menos que nos de el dinero ganado a Jin y quedaran perdonados - Mike  
Luego, Frank pensó y escabullo junto con Remy  
Ya me voyyyyyyyy! - Frank  
Malditos! - Marcos  
Vamos, hay que tener ese dinero! - Mike

Hullen entre los callejones cerca del Parque Washington mientras se escucha una musica de I ve Got The Power de Snap mientras Frank y Remy, hullen hasta E 8th st y Broadway cuando frank roba un auto mientras se encendia  
Vamos maldita porqueria enciendete - Mordekay  
Luego Frank abre la puerta del conductor y saca al conductor  
Con permisito, pero es una emergencia! - Frank  
Queee, aaaa, mi carro, no me saquen de mi carro! - Marcos  
Luego, Sube Remy encienden el auto y avanzan mientras que Mordekay  
Y carro se encendio cuando ellos lo tenian - Marcos y luego se levanta  
Malditos ladrones, me las van a pagar, ire a la delegación a pie - Marcos  
Mientras Mike y Marcos  
alto! - Marcos  
Maldicion, es el agente Marcos - Mike  
Yo, no soy un agente - Marcos  
No, el Mordekid - Marcos  
Diablos, mejor vamonos antes de que nos atrape! - Mike  
Retiradaaaa! - Marcos  
Mientras tanto, Frank y Remy entran al puente Whetstone rumbo a Quenns  
Maldicion, Remy casi nos aniquilaban! - Frank  
Vea, eg lagdo buegno, tegnemos quiniegtos millognes de dolages en negces y podegmos vendeglos - Remy  
Tienes razon, podemos hacer ventas en Queens - Frank  
Geens?, pego pogque en genns (Queens) - Remy  
Es porque ya entramos a Queens - Frank  
No, necesitamos de una pandilla para realizar las ventas, los negocios siempre se hacen solos, podemos hacerlo nosotros 2 - Frank  
Tiegnes gagson, vagmos a Gueens - remy  
Luego ambos entran a Queens, mientras tanto en el Parque Central de Nueva York, Andie y Grayson estaban investigando lo sucedido  
Encontrastes algo ahi? - Grayson  
No, y tu? - Andie  
No, encontre nada mas que cenizas - Grayson  
Luego, Andie se acerco a un muro y luego lo siguio hasta encontrar con una puerta  
Que, es, esto? - Andie  
Luego Andie entra a la puerta y ve que esta impecable, y se encuentra con varias bolsas de Nueces y bolsas de Marihuana, Heroina y Cocaina  
Grayson! - Andie  
que?! - Grayson  
Tienes que ver esto - Andie  
Luego ambos estan asombrados de los sacos de drogas  
Aqui, es donde trabajaban ellos - Grayson  
Espere, esto esta detras de la casa de Arllen, no crees que el no se dio cuenta de esto? - Andie  
Creo, que Raccon tiene algo que ver con esto - Grayson  
Y luego Arllen entra y se asombra de las visitas inesperadas  
Gue degmonios! - Arllen  
Muy bien, Arllen, deja de esconde esto y dilo de una vez, tu estubistes en esto - Gayson  
silegcio idiogta!, como es que llegaronm aqui! - Arllen  
Tu, debes decir toda la verdad - Grayson  
Heg digcho que te caglles - arllen  
Allen, por favor no me digas que culpastes a Surly y Remy - Andie  
No, ellos dogs tambieg tagbajagban - Arllen  
Entonces signifca que tu trabajabas también con ellos - Grayson  
Luego Arllen se quedo callado  
Magdicion, me hag pillagdo, estagbien, si, yo, soy su ligder, pego ellos dogs tambien trabajagban paga mi - Arllen  
Espega, ya que, como sagben el secegto, ustedes dogs, segan nuevos reclugtas - Arllen  
Que?, - Andie  
Reclutas de que?! - Grayson  
Jajajajajaja, trabajagan paga mi - Arllen  
Luego se acerca la carra de Arllen, y se cambia la imagen en una esquina de un callejon en Quenns Frank y Remy venden drogas a drogadictos o Gangsters y mafiosos, y ganan dinero, hasta que llega alguien mas poderoso que Jin a reclutarlos  
Mige cuagro dinego tenegmos al vendeg dogas de Jin - Remy  
Jajajajaja, si, ese idiota no sabe que hicimos con las drogas ahora ganamos mas pasta que antes, mientras trabajabamos con Jin aun mas que cuando trabajabamos con Raccon - Frank  
Me, pegunto, que igso ese idiogta? - Remy  
Si, me pregunto, que paso, o que esta pasando alla - Frank  
Con, los hagbitagtes - Remy  
Con el parque - Frank  
Con Benzon - Remy  
con Andie - Frank  
Yo, se que es lo que va a pasar - salvatore  
Que?, sabe lo que esta pasando con Andie? - Frank  
Que?, no, escuchan, estan en la presencia de alguien mas poderoso - Salvatore  
Aaa... - Frank hiba decir algo, pero fue interumpido por Salvatore  
Seguido de Dios, - Salvatore  
Aa, mi padre? - Frank  
Que? - Salvatore  
Salvatore, Salvatore di leone! - Salvatore  
lider de la familia mas poderosa de todo el mundo, la Familia Leone - Salvatore

Aaaaagaga - Frank del susto  
No, nos cogma! - Remy  
Que?, jajajajaja, por si no te has dado cuenta esta película hace que los animales eran Antropodos y se mezclaban con humanos e incluso con objetos - Salvatore  
Bueno, entonces, aaaaa, no nos mate! - Frank  
No, no, tampoco... escuchen, los vengo a reclutarlos a una mafia mas poderosa del mundo - Salvatore  
Quiege decig que estagemos en tu magfia? - Remy  
Si, - Salvatore  
Y no nos comera? - Frank  
Luego salvate pone un rostro de aburrido o asi (-_-)  
Bueno, bueno, suban a mi camioneta que nos iremos a enseñar nuestra fortaleza - salvatore  
Pense que era una moto - Frank  
Luego la camioneta se va, pero la camara se quedo ahí  
mientras tambia la imagen en fundido, apareciendo una vista paronamica de la mansion de salvatore en Little Neck mientras que la camioneta llegaba  
Luego, se bajan los 3  
Bienvenidos a Amigalandia... digo, digo, a la Mansión de La familia Leone! - Salvatore  
mientras pasa el tercer sonido de las trompetas de la cancion de Main title (2001: Space Odyssey)  
Luego, se presentan a Lio Antonio  
El es Lio Antonio Sipriani, nuestro sicario profesional - Salvatore  
Bienvenidos, pueden llamarme Lio Tony- Lio  
Luego presentan a Maria di Leone  
ella, es mi esposa, Maria di Leone - Salvatore  
Encantada de conocelos - Maria  
Luego presentan a Claudio  
el, es Clauido, experto en robar coches y financiacion - Salvatore  
Mucho gusto en conocerlos, no me confundan con el gallo claudio, por eso tengo un apodo propio - Claudio  
Y cual es? - Frank  
Pueden decirme, Caludio velocidad - Caludio  
Mientras cambia la imagen en el cuarto 18 y 19 donde residiran Frank y Remy  
Estos dosm son sus cuartos, tienen de todo, televisor a color, un sofa, refrigeradora, camas, e incluso una lavadora - Salvatore  
Gracias, Salvatore por darnos la presentación y estos hermosos cuartos - Frank  
Denada nuevos, y me pueden decirme Sal, bueno, descansen que mañana empezaran a Vender drogas en Little Neck - Salvatore, y luego se retira  
Wow, pero, que servicio mas hermoso - Frank  
Sig, pagese un hoteg de cigco estegllas, es hegmoso - Remy  
Creo, que aqui, nos quedaremos para siempre, desde ahora - Frank  
Descagcegmos, magñana, tegnemos tabagjo - Remy  
Si tienes razon wey, que descanses - Frank, y luego ambos cierran la puerta de los cuartos 18 y 19.

Luego despues empeza la instrumental de Hot Stuff de Donna Summer mientra se van los primeros trabajos  
Muy bien, empiezen por el lado de la cochera de la masion - Salvatore  
que?, pero crei que en un centro comercial nos enviara - Frank  
no, te preocupes cuate, esto es como inicio, cuando mas venden los ascendere en luegares mas trasitados por los drogadictos - Salvatore, luego empiezan en una cochera Frank y Remy, y logran vender las drogas, luego se graba el mapa de Queens, y son acendidos hasta la esquina de la entrada del barrio de Little Neck y luego se ven a ellos vendiendo, mas tarde en el mapa los colocaron, en el barrio Lake Susccess, luego ellos realizan el trabajo, mas tarde en la de Salvatore,  
Fangk, ya veo, queg, nos fagta paga que estags dogas, sean egsquisitas - Remy  
Bueno y como lo piensas hacerlo? - Frank  
Buegno, como mi paigs fagncia egs la cuna de lag comigda, entogces puegdo cocignaglos - Remy  
Bueno, no estoy seguro de eso, pero porque no hagas una prueba de eso, solo has un platillo que tu lo debes probar y evalua si es perfecto - Frank  
luego en la cena, se ve un guiso de carne con hierbas, la musica bajo un pcoo el volumen, mientras todos comian, Salvatore decia algo  
Estas moras, saben mejores en guisos, Remy eres un excelente cocinero hijo - Salvatore  
Aungue, no es lo que piegsas - Remy  
Que, ven y dime - salvatore  
Luego Remy se hacerca a la oreja de Salvatore y le cuenta la verdad  
Que?!, como pudistes idearte eso?! - Salvatore  
Esque, quegia haceg que segpan bieg - Remy  
Pues esto, es lo mejor que he probado, no son las hierbas, tu eres el cocinero perfecto, y ahora tu eres el cocinero de la familia - Salvatore.

Luego vuelve a subir el volumen de la musica y ven el mapa que son ascendidos al campo de golf del barrio Lake Susccess y luego se ven a Frank vendiendo, mientras que en otro angulo se ve a Remy cocinado para la familia y las ventas. Luego se baja el volumen y se ven en otra cena  
Remy hace muy delicioso la comida - Claudio  
Si, no se cual es su secreto - Maria  
Ni, yo mismo hago estas exquisiteces, ya les conte que vendi espaguetis un tiempo, y conoci a una pereja de perros que intentaron robar mi comida, oye Salvador ya esuchastes que... - Lio es interrumpido por Salvatore  
Es, Salvatore no Salvador, no soy de El Salvador, ni soy un Guanaco - Salvatore  
Luego se ve en el mapa se ven que envian a Frank al parque Alley Pound Park, y luego se ve a Frank vendiendo a una multitud de gangsters, mas tarde se ve atardeciendo en la mansion de la familia leone, Frank y Remy cuentan el dinero y la musica de baja de volumen en totalidad  
2,009,458, 2,009,459 y 2,009,460 dolares - Frank  
Remy, no puedo creerlo todo esto conseguimos en una semana - Frank  
Exagtamegte, y vigstes soy mejog, en la cocigna! - Remy  
si, estoy Orgulloso de ti - Frank  
Esgte lugag es pegfecto, agui gagnamos mas - Remy  
Si, es la mejor mafia que estado en mi vida, que podria pasar - Frank, y luego se cambia la imagen directamente la bodega de los Leone vacia  
Maldicion! - Salvatore  
Maldita sea, quien podria haber robado nuestra mercancia - Maria  
Y todo esto, esta traida desde Colombia! - Salvatore muy furioso  
Luego aparecen Frank y Remy  
Ah, Francisco y Remy - Salvatore  
Hola, Sal, que podemos servir hoy, nos ascendera en un nuevo lugar? - Frank  
ay, nuegvos plagtillos, que pegoagag? - Remy  
Escuchen, escuchen, hemos sido saqueados y no se, si ustedes son los responsables, como Frank debistes haber vendido en secreto o de mas, y Remy debistes haber usado todas las drogas en todos tus platillos - Salvatore  
Sal, ayer revisamos la bodega y estaba llena - Frank  
Eg, sigto, lo vi, cuando sacagba ogtos ingegdiegtes - Remy  
Entonces, como han desaparecido de la noche a ala mañana - Salvatore  
Luego entra Lio y habla a Salvatore  
Sal, tienes que ver esto - Lio demostrando una cinta  
Luego en la computadora esta reproduciendo el video y se ve como 2 personas roban toda la dorgas  
Esto, fue grabado en nuestra camara de seguridad Mad, digo camara oculta - Lio  
Mmm, y crees poder hacercarse a ellos? - Salvatore  
Si, pero estara pixeleado, o almenos podras ver - Lio, luego hacerca la imagen de la camara y Salvatore puede identificar que es uno de la Familia Sindacco  
Sindacco! - Salvatore  
Que, Maldicion ellos nos han saqueado - Maria  
Carajo, otra vez ellos? - Frank  
Si, siempre nos roban nuestra mercancia - Salvatore  
Frank, Remy, vallan a la guarida de los Sindacco en Cryprees Hill y recuperen nuestra mercancia - Salvatore  
Señor, ellos tienen una reunion con la Mafia de Eliott, y se estima que lo realizaran en el puerto de Navy Yard - Lio  
donde queda esa cosa? - Salvatore  
Eso queda en Vinegar Hill, Brooklyn - Lio  
A, entonces vallan a Vinegar Hills y recuperen nuestra mercancia - Salvatore  
Esta bien, pero como robaremos los narcóticos con las manos? - Frank  
Que, bueno que lo preguntan, que bueno que lo preguntan - Salvatore  
pues, se iran en una furgoneta - Salvatore  
Y luego se ven ellos 2 en una furgoneta llegando a la otra sede de la Familia Sindacco en Vinegar Hill  
Aqui es, la guardia de los Sindacco - Frank  
Ogta vegs - Remy  
si, otra vez - Frank  
Vagmos a gobaglos - Remy  
si, vamos - Frank y ambos bajan del carro y preparan una bara de metal, para levantar la cochera otra vez, mientras inicia una musica de espionaje, luego abrieron la cochera y empiezan a robar  
Si, ya esta abierta - Frank  
Aghoga, a gegupegag lo nuegsto - Remy  
luego, enpiezan a meter los sacos de la cochera a la furgoneta, mientras que la entrada estan la familia Sindacco reunido con la Mafia de Eliott  
Escuchenme todos, estanos reunidos aqui para destruir a la Mafia de la Libertad de Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. - Henry

Mientras tanto Herny sigue hablando de sus planes, mientras que Juan Sindacco siente que esta siendo saqueado  
Oye, Paul, - Juan  
que, pasa? - Paul  
seguroque colocastes seguridad a la bodega? - Juan  
Claro, que si, siempre hago eso, pero porque preguntas eso? - Paul  
Es porque, siento que tenemos mas de 4 millones de dolares en esa mercancia, y esta siendo saqueado ahorita - Juan  
Ja, no digas tonterias Juan, quien nos podra saquear ahorita mismo - Paul confiado.  
Luego abajo Frank y Remy siguen terminando de saquear a la familia Sindacco  
Vamos, estos son los últimos - Frank  
Luego se ven adentro en la reunión y Juan decide ir a tomar agua  
Creo, que un vaso de agua me ara tranquilizarme - Juan, y cuando fue a la dispensadora de agua, ve a Frank y Remy, sacando todo lo de adentro y pasarlo al otro camion  
Maldicion! - Juan y aplasta el vaso de pollestireno.  
Que, que pasa juan? - Paul  
Paul, no están saqueando! - Juan  
La mercancia, vamos, Daniel baja rapido y disparelos  
Ustedes vayan, yo los francotirare - Daniel  
Luego se ven a Frank y Remy terminando el robo cuando los Sindacos entran  
Bien, solo quedan 3 sacos mas - Frank  
Ustedes idiotas! - Paul  
Carajo, nos pillo! - Frank  
vagmonogs! - Remy  
son esos mismos estupidos socios de Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. - Juan  
Eliott, llame tus colegas, tenemos que seguir a 2 idiotas - Paul y enciende y acelera rápidamente, luego salen del puerto de Navy Yard, luego pasan saliendo de Vinegar Hill tomando ruta hasta el puente de Brooklyn, saliendo la furgoneta siendo seguida por una camioneta y un pick up de Los Sindacco y la Mafia de Eliott, mientras ellos dsiparan  
Maldicion, maldicion, tendremos que pasar el puente - Frank  
Aceglega! - Remy  
luego entran al puente de Brooklyn y los sindaccos y la mafia de Eliott se desvian  
Maldicion se dirigen al puente de Brooklyn, desvienceee! - Eliott  
Desianse! - Daniel  
Mientras que Frank y Remy estan seguros en el puente  
Jajajajajajaja, lo perdimos - Frank  
Sig, togdos, se hag, igdo, sin dejag gagsto, jajajajajajajajaj -Remy  
Mientras tanto, Frank frena bruscamente  
Maldicion, me lleva la gran... - Frank no completo la frase porque estaba viendo a la Mafia de la Libertad  
Vaya, vaya, vayam miren quien intento regresar a Manhattan, son Francisco y Remy - Jin  
Que, hacemos con ellos jefe los matamos? - Marcos  
aun, no, aun no - Jin a Marcos  
bien, tienen 2 minutos para salir del carro y rendirse ante nosotros -Jin  
Maldicion aue hacemos? - Frank  
Nog se, Fragnk degbegmos igsnos de agui - Remy  
Tienes razon -Frank  
luego frank empieza a retroceder el carro y salir del puente de Brooklyn  
Que, demonios, estan escapando! - Mike  
Maldicion, disparenle que esperan! - Jin  
luego todos empiezan a disparar el carro y Frank y Remy retrocedan el carro hasta llegar a Brooklyn nuevamente, y luego le dan la vuelta y se va, siendo disparado un espejo  
Carajom carajom carajo, vamos retrocede rapido, porqueria! - Frank y mientras retocedian solo el espejo han disparado  
Diablos dispararon el espejo! - Frank  
Egsto no egs impogtante, ahoga, vagmonos - Remy  
Y luego la furgoneta abanza, mientras que la Mafia de la Libertad  
Maldicion! - Jin  
Esa Ardilla, no me dejara aquí como un tonto! - Jin  
Cual es el plan, ahora jefe? - Mike  
No, podemos invadir aqui, porque le pertenece a Eliott!, Mejor nos prepararemos, para vengarnos de Frank y Remy - Jin luego se acerca el rostro, y cambia la imagen, a la Mansión de La familia Leone mientras que la Furgoneta llegaba y se detuvo, luego Frank y Remy se bajaron del carro y Salvatore llegaba a preguntarlos  
Ah, Frank, Remy porque se tardaron? - Salvatore  
Nos, han preparado una emboscada, todos nos han descubierto y hemos tenido una persecucion, logramos salir de esta persecución - Frank  
Pego, cagsi, nos magtan! - Remy  
Quienes fueron? - Salvatore  
Aaag, fueron los... - Frank dudoso  
La fagmilia sindaccco, la magfia de eglioot y la magfia... - Remy fue interumpido porque Frank le tapo la boca  
si, si, solo esas 2 mafias - Frank  
Esperen, escuche que son 3 - Salvatore  
Aah, no, solo son dos - Frank

Si, pero Remy hiba decirte otra mas, cual es? - Salvatore  
Luego, Frank destapa la boca de Remy  
Y la, magfia de la ligbegtad - Remy  
Y luego frank pone un rostro de preocupacion, porque no quiera que mencionara esa mafia, porque Salvatore pensara que estubieron involucrados en esa.  
Que? - Salvatore  
La, mafia de Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Que diablos estuvieron haciendo en el puente de Brooklyn! - Salvatore  
Luego Frank dejo de preocuparse y regreso a la normalidad  
Bueno, los Sindaccos y la Mafia de Eliott nos estubieron siguiendo hasta el puente de Brooklyn, y extrañamente se alejaron del puente, luego nosotros... - Frank es interrumpido por Salvatore  
Hibamos a robar las nueces, para que el Tio de Sal, no se de cuenta, y luego los vendemos en Manhattan - Salvatore  
que?, Sal, no hibamos hacer eso?, solo hibamos a regresar, pero ese Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. O como quieran que le acorte su nombre, nos ataco - Frank  
Y luego Salvatore no le entiende a Frank, pero luego despues reacciona  
Escuchenme bien, tontos, esa idea que tuvieron fue la mas estupida, ahora escuchenme! - Salvatore  
Todos los integrantes de esta Mafia tienen que estar unidos en un lugar, y cuando los reclute a ustedes dos, les coloque un micro gps, para poder localizarlos, pero solo me deja localizar en Long islans, ahora bien, pardes tarados, si se salen de Long Island, el gps, no los va a localizar, y si eso pasa, entonces, LOS DECLARO TRAICION! - Salvatore  
ME HAN ESCUCHADO! - Salvatore  
si, señor - Frank y Remy pero en voz baja  
Ahora, descansen, porque mañana tienen una mission importante, y no quiero que lo fallen - Salvatore tranquilo y luego se va  
Que le pasa a el? - Frank  
Nog, lo se, pego ceog, que egs bigpolag - Remy  
Luego, la camara se que estatica y Frank y Remy se van. Mas tarde, se cambia la imagen directamente en la azotea de la Mansión  
Escuchenme, enviaremos los Narcoticos fuera del pais, empezaremos el mercado internacional, siendo enviados por el pais mas conocido de Remy - Salvatore  
Francia! - Salvatore, apuntando el mapa  
Ahora, quiero estos 2 millones de dólares en nueces, se logren ser enviados hasta Francia, primero ustedes iran al Aeropuerto la Guardia, en Quenns, en donde tengo un avion privado, es perfecto para enviar narcoticos sin ningun problema - Salvatore  
claudio, los acompañara, porque sabe pilotear un avion, y ustedes dos iran como pasajeros, asi es iran hasta Francia! - Salvatore  
Si, señor - Frank, Remy y Caludio  
Luego, se cambia la imagen en el Aeropuerto la Guardia, mientras la furgontea llega al hangar de Salvatore,  
Pero, se observa en unos binoculares, luego se graba el rostro de Mordekay en policia  
Marcos, Marcos, me copias? - McFly desde el woki toki y Marcos le responde  
Ya te dije que no me llames Marcos, se llama asi mi enemigo - Mordekay y luego McFly le responde  
Si, si, como tu digas niño, escucha, estas observando una furgoneta, en ese camión, lleva abordo a integrantes de la mafia mas peligrosa del mundo - McFly y Mordekay le responde  
Si, es la Familia Leone, que traman ahora - Mordekay, mientras sigue espiando y escuchando al Gnral. Harrison McFly  
Bueno, ellos planean, enviar mas de 2 millones de dolares en nueces al exterior, tienes que hacer que esta mision fracase - McFly  
Si, señor, cambio y fuera - Mordekay, luego avanza hacia Frank, Remy y Caludio en sigilo.  
mientras en el camion.  
Bien, tenemos 2 horas, para no retrazarnos si quiere Sal enviar las nueces fuera del pais - Claudio  
Bien, empezemos a llevar los sacos adentro de la cumbancha - Frank  
Luego, empiezan a meter los sacos, Frank y Remy apenas pusieron 2, mientras que aparecio Mordekay  
Se puede decir, que estan haciendo? - Mordekay  
Aaa, - Frank y Remy  
Nada señor oficial, solo estabamos guardando sacos de... - Claudio siendo interumpido por Mordekay  
De Narcoticos, como lo sospechaba, quedan arrestados por... - Mordekay, le demuestra su placa, y luego Frank lo golpea con su propia placa, luego Frank y Remy hullen y se escucha una musica de persecución  
Vuelvan acá malditos! - Mordekay y los sigue

Frank y Remy suben a la furgoneta y aceleran llevando todas las drogas, mientras que Mordekay en un patrulla, mientras que Clauido los exclama  
Oigan!, regresan, solo pusieton 2 sacoosss! - Claudio  
luego la camara graba la persecución de Frank y Remy contra Mordekay  
Salen del aeropuerto, y siguen en la Gran Central Pwky en donde siguen recto y mas adelante es el Robert F. Kenedy Bridge, mientras tanto, Frank y Remy revazan varios coches y Mordekay lo mismo hace, luego empieza a disparar Mordekay  
Maldicion, nos estan disparando, Remy acelera! - Frank  
Luego avanza mas la velocidad, mientras Frank saca una microusi, para disparar a Marcos, pero las balas no, lo detienen, mientras marcos pide refuerzos  
Aqui, unidad 085, estoy en una persecución en la Gran Central Pwky, necesito refuerzos, repito necesito refuerzos! - Mordekay  
Y mientras tanto, llegan al puente de John Kennedy, y Frank logra disparar la ventana haciendo que Marcos pierda el control  
Maldicion! - Mordekay, y luego se estrella con un poste del puente, mientras tanto en la furgoneta  
si, le di, le dispare en la vitrina y ahora esta ahi, estacionado como un invesil - Frank  
Bieg, hecgho, pego, agdonde vagmos? - Remy  
Que?, estamos en un puente! - Frank y luego pasa un letrero en donde dice "Bienvenidos a Bronx", Frank y Remy leen eso pero en sus mentes  
Creo que ya no pertenecemos a los Leones - Frank, y luego la camara se detiene y se el carro entrar a Bronx.  
mientras tanto en el Gps, apuntan a Frank y Remy, pero luego desaparece  
Señor, tenemos un percance! - Lio  
Que, que demonios paso? - salvatore  
Me temo, que Frank y Remy, han traicionado a la Familia - Lio  
Luego, Salvatore ve la computadora en donde se ve, que Frank y Remy desaparecio y solo esta Claudio aun en el aeropuerto.  
Malditos! - Salvatore  
sabia que esto, hiba a pasar! - Salvatore  
luego, salvate se da la vuelta  
Lio Tony, quiero que me lo traigas a ambos, vivos - Salvatore  
Si, señor, cuando empiezo? - Lio  
Ahora - Salvatore y luego se acerca el rostro de Salvatore, mientras tanto, se cambia la imagen directamente en Bronx, donde Frank y Remy estan ahi en camino y no pueden regresar a Quenns  
Maldicion, ahora no pertenecemos a la familia Leone - Frank  
si, gegegsagiamos, nogs magtariag - Remy  
Si, ahora no podemos volver, esa era la mafia perfecta para nosotros - Frank  
Y yog, ega un cocignego de vegdad - Remy  
Luego, llega la furgoneta en un tienda en donde dice "Maury's Nut Shop".  
Ahora donde podremos vender estos 2 millones de dólares en nueces, si ni sabemos en donde estamos - Frank  
Oigan, ustedes, se han parqueado su furgoneta nuestro parqueo - Suerte  
Aj, vamonos Remy, creo que volveremos al parque - Frank  
Esperen, - Dedos  
Dedos que haces? - suerte  
Quiero saber que hay adentro de esa cajuela - Dedos  
Muy bien, ustedes dos, abran esa cajuela, - Dedos  
Que?, pero porque? - Frank  
Para saber que contiene adentro - Dedos  
Y si, no te importa? - Frank  
Claro, que si nos importa - Dedos  
Dedos, no puedes hacer algo bien - suerte y se acerca a Frank y Remy  
Luego al acercarse, saca su m9 y los amenaza  
Aver idiotas, cuando decimos que abran la maldita cajuela, abrela! - suerte  
esta bien, esta bien - Frank preocupadp  
Que hacemos? - Frank a Remy  
Nog, lo seg, mejog, hay, que haceglo, no guiego, mogig - Remy  
Si, tambien, yo - Frank  
Luego con una cancion de suspenso de tiburon, logran Frank y Remy abir la parte trasera de la furgoneta, en donde se ve millones de bolsas de nueces  
Aaaaaa - Suerte muy asombrado de lo que vio  
que, que es! - Dedos luego se acerca y se queda tambien asombrado instantáneamente e igual a suerte  
aaaaaaa - Dedos y Suerte  
Oigan, idiotas, que hacen ahi, viendo una furgoneta - King  
Luego, Percy se acerca y ve lo que contiene adentro  
que? - King  
Que, diablos hacen con estos 2 millones de de dólares en nueces! - King  
Oye, como sabes que son 2 millones de dolares? - Frank  
Somos narcotraficantes y sabemos eso - King  
ahora, ustedes dos son Narcotraficantes tambien? - King  
Aaah, no, no, bueno. Esto, lo robabamos de una Mafia - Frank  
Ah, cual mafia? - King

Ag, la, maa, mag, magia digo, mafia de los, sindacos? - Frank con dudas  
Bueno, si lo han logrado robar, y aun no tienen mafia o si? - King con una voz muy ronca  
Aaa, no, no, no tenemos ninguna mafia - Frank nervioso  
Gui, soglo sogmos vegdegdoges cuagquiega - Remy  
Bueno, si es asi, pueden unise a Maury's Nut Gangs - King  
Esta no es una mafia, es una pandilla callejera criminal de gangster, que nos dedicamos al robo y al trafico de nueces, y ustedes tienen una ganga, una cantidad increible de narcoticos perfectos para robar - King  
que, robara nuestra mercancia - Frank  
No. Tenemos planeado robar la wall Street! - King  
Que?, los reclutara? - suerte  
Si, necesitamos mas refuerzos de lo contrario nunca podremos realizar el golpe - King  
Esta bien jefecito - suerte  
Yo, soy Percy Dimpleweed, pero me pueden decirme King - King  
Yo, soy Suerte - Suerte  
Y yo soy dedos - Dedos  
Y juntos somos, Maury's Nut Gangs! - King, suerte y dedos  
Aaah, nos salio mal otra vez, ay que practicar esa parte - King  
Yo, era del Parque Central de Nueva York, Manhattan, soy Fransicos Sony, pueden decirme Frank - Frank  
Yo, soyg, gemy - Remy  
Y juntos somos... - Frank y Remy, pero son interumpidos por King  
Esperen, esperen, esperen, Remy es frances? - King  
Ayg, no, ya me agbugi, que me disguinaban, megor me hubiega quedagdo en pagis - Remy  
Que?, bueno, no importa, no, Remy, no te discriminaremos, solo tienes que respondernos esta pregunta - King  
Tu, hermano es Arllen Raccoon? - King  
Sugpongo, que gui - Remy  
Entonce ellos eran de la Mafia Parisiana - Dedos  
si, eso ya se - King  
Que, nos matara?! - Frank  
no, les ayudaremos a vengarnos de el - King  
Que?, pero ni siquiera a declarado guerra ante ustedes - Frank  
Jajajajaja, es sierto, lo que dice el, Dedos ayudame a confirmarlo - King  
si, no estamos en ninguna guerra - Dedos  
Telegrama para el señor Percy - Telégrafo  
Luego, dedos arranca el sobre y lo lee rapido  
Pues, que creen, ahora si estamos en guerra - Dedos  
que?, contra quien? - King  
luego Dedos lee rapido otra vez,  
Que conincidencia con la Mafia Parisiana - Dedos  
Sabia que Arllen no estaria con las manos cruzadas, entonces que dicen, quieren vengarse a Raccon? - King  
No, tenemos que usar localizadores por si salimos de Nueva York o algo asi? - Frank  
No, no, no, no, no se donde sacastes esas tonerias - King  
Si. - Frank  
Egseñegmos la legccion a Agllen - Remy  
Bienvenidos, a Maury's Nut Gangs, y ahora entren les daremo la bienvenida en nuestra guarida - King  
luego. Abre la puerta y entran a esa tienda  
Al entrar, Frank  
No puede ser! - Frank  
se asombra por ver miles de miles de millones de sacos de nueces,  
son mas que la paga de Bill Gates - Frank  
Esto, es oro! - Frank  
alto, alto, sereno ardilla, no te comeras todo eso - King  
Veras, los entamos usando para remplezar al dinero que tiene la wall street - Dedos  
Son, sacos, pero ellos creeran que son de dinero y no se daran cuenta nunca que fueron robados - Suerte  
Ese es nuestro plan - King  
Que?, no, no me pensaba comer, mira, Arllen siempre venida nueces, y eso es una especie de droga! - Frank  
Y piensas, que eso es droga? - King  
Si, y porque no la vende, seran mas ricos, serian doblemente ricos que Donald Trump - Frank  
que, jajajajajaja, esto no son drogas, - King  
Arllen no les ha dicho el secreto de las drogas? - King  
Pues se los dire, estas nueces son naturales, no tienen nada de efecto, alucinogenos, ni adiccion, ni nada de eso, Arllen extraia drogas verdaderas y los inyectaban a las nueces, para luego ser vendidas - King  
Pero, porque hace eso, no podia vender las drogas asi, normales - King  
Porque, es facil que la policia lo pille, y si los esconde por nueces, la policia no se dara cuenta, que llevaba drogas, entendieron? - King  
Luego se acerca lentamente la camara a Frank  
Significa que fui timado, todo este tiempo? - Frank  
Me temo que si, pero no es para frustrarte, si Frank te engaño, porque no te vengas de el - King  
tienes razon King, entramos aqui, para vengarnos de Raccon y eso es lo que vamos a hacer - Frank, luego se acerca la camara a Frank

mas tarde se cambia la imagen directamente en la guarida de Arllen, estan ahi, Andie, Grayson, Mole y Redline  
Muy bieg, lo heg, geclugtado agui ugstedes cuagto, paga que me hagan unos tagbagjos paga mi - Arllen  
La pagdilla maugys gangs, nos hag quitagdo el novegta pogciegto de nuegstras megcancia, lo gue guiego decig, que igan a gobag a la maugys nug gangs, todga la megcancia, y no gegesagan hagsta gue lo teggan - Arllen  
Me hag engtegdido! - Arllen  
Si, señor - Andie, Grayson, Mole y Redline  
Ahoga, abandonden la segde y valgllan a Bogxs donde egstan egsos idiogtas - Arllen  
Luego, afuera del parque los 4 estan sin que hacer, pero luego deciden hacer la mission  
Maldicion, ahora que hacemos? - Grayson  
No, tenemos otra opción, tendremos que ir a hacer la mission, no podemos hacer nada, ni podemos llamar a la policia - Andie  
Ese Arllen es un maldito, hijo de la gran patriarca - Mole  
Tranquilo, Mole... - Redline pero es interumpido por Mole  
Es, Moe Szyslak, Invesil! - Mole  
Dejen de pelear, quieren! - Grayson  
Bien, tenemos que ir a Bronx, a robar a esa banda y luego huir de NuevaYork - Andie  
Muy bien - Mole y Redline  
Luego, avanzan unos pardes metros hasta que regresaron los Buisers a matarlos y todos no han reaccionado la aparición  
Quienes son esos!? - Mole  
Somos, los Buisers y ustedes deben trabajar para Raccon - Buiser 1  
Que, conocen a Arllen? - Andie  
Si, porque, nosotros eramos integrantes de la mafia de ese ladron! - Buiser 2  
Soy, Jimmy - Buiser 1 (Jimmy)  
Soy, Johnny - Buiser 2 (Johnny)  
Y, yo soy Jaime - Buiser 3 (Jaime)  
Y eramosde ese idiota - Jaime  
Pero, ya le dimos su cucharada de su propia medicina - Johnny  
Destrullendo su base, para perder todas las mercancías, jajajajajajajaja - Jimmy  
Oye, tu, donde esta tu peinado de remolino? - Redline  
Que?, estupido, no soy Jimmy Neutron! - Jimmy  
Que?, Malditos sean ustedes 3, por su culpa de su idiotez, que han hecho, se fueron Surly y Remy - Andie  
Quienes son esos dos estupidos? - Jimmy  
Estupidos seran ustedes cuando les de una palizaaaaa! - Gayson  
Y luego, Grayson golpean a los 3 con sus cabezas, y ellos responden siguiéndolo  
Sigamos a este maldito! - Jimmy  
Grayson, a donde chingados vaz! - Andie  
Sigan ustedes sin mi, me encargare de estos invesileeeeee... - Gayson gritando hasta no escuchar por la distancia  
Luego, Andie, Mole y Redline siguen la mision  
Tenemos que continuar nosotros mismos, talvez Grayson no vuelva otra vez - Mole  
Tines razón, tenemos que ir a Bronx - Andie  
Luego, los 3 restantes se marchan.  
Mientras tanto en Maury's Nut Gangs, King, Dedos y Suerte estan planeando un golpe en la Wall Street. Dedos esta mostrando los planes para el mayor golpe de la historia de Nueva York, en una maqueta, donde esta el banco y unas figuras exactas de ellos 6.  
Bien, este es nuestro plano, en donde esta la Wall Street, en la calle la maldición del banco, este es el banco de reserva de Nueva York - Dedos  
Ahora, que le parece esto King, ponemos esta tienda, pero a la par del banco de reserva de Nueva York, para que adentro  
Mientras las personas estupidas, piensan que solo vendemos, pero en realidad, estaremos excavando hasta encontrarnos con la caja fuerte, para poder remplazar el dinero por nueces - Dedos  
Que? - Frank  
Dedos, eso, no pueden hacer, Remplazar la mercnacia por dinero, no deben tener el mismo valor? - Frank  
Esperen, Dedos, lo que has presentado fue una gran idea, hasta una maqueta hisites, te dare 10 - King  
Que? - Dedos  
digo, si tu plan es un excelente plan, pero tenemos que empezar los primeros trabajos aqui en Bronx, porque para hacer ese plan, al menos debemos estan como en el nivel de la mafia de la Libertad de Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. - King  
Esta bien, pero en serio me dara un 10? - Dedos  
Bueno, consideralo que tenies un 10 - King  
Ok, ahora, preparence todos, porque nuestro primer plan para alcanzar esos niveles, seran la venta de drogas - King  
Frank, Remy tienen que inyectar la sustancia adictiva a esas nueces - King  
Si, señor - Frank y Remy  
Mientras que Dedos y Suerte, creen mas mescla con las drogas verdaderas - King

Si, señor - Dedos y Suerte  
Luego, se graba como esta en medio de la producción  
sabes tu exposición no fue muy convencedora - Suerte  
Que?, que demonios quieres decir? - Dedos  
Bueno, para que puedas convencer, tienes que ganar el respeto - Suerte  
que? - Dedos  
El respeto, tienes que ganarlo Dedos, como el dinero - Suerte  
Que dices eso?, no me respetas? - dedos  
Lo, que quiero decir es... - Suerte  
Habla, negro - Dedos  
Tengo habre! - Suerte  
Jajajajajajajajaja - Frank, Remy, Suerte  
Jajajaja, si creo que tienes razon, ya se voy a ordenar una pizza, ahora vuelvo - Dedos  
Bien, pero que sea de pepperoni! - Suerte  
Luego se ven a Frank y Remy  
No, puedo creerlo que las nueces no son una droga - Frank  
Pego, nog te peogcupegs, agmenos, tiegnes tu segmidoga fagvogita, agmenos ocgtando la ogiginal - Remy  
Si, tienes razón, pero, cual sera su valor original, 1 peso, 2, pesos, 5 pesos, 10 pesos - Frank  
Cuag monegda hagblas? - Remy  
A, hablo del peso mexicano - Frank  
Muy bien, todos tomen un descanso, ahora son las 12 y volvera a la 1 de la tarde, por ahora Dedos ordeno una pizza vendra en 30, o talvez sera gratis - King teniendo una bolsa de tachuelas (esto es el plan de King, para tener la pizza gratis, pinchando la ruedas de la moto de la pizzeria)  
Mas tarde, se ven a Andie, Mole y Redline llegando a la sede de Maury's Nut Gangs  
Por fin, hemos llegado - Redline  
Si, ahora, hay que hacer esta estupida mission - Andie  
Pero, como robaremos a ellos? - Mole  
Pues, tendremos que esperar la noche, para hacer la mision, - Andie  
luego, sale Frank a botar la basura.  
Surly? - Andie  
Que?, a ustedes, jodanse - Frank sacando el dedo medio y cierra la puerta, pero Andie lo envita  
espera - Andie  
No, ves quienes somos, nigga? - Mole  
A mi me vale un pepino, porque vienen aqui, yo se quienes son idiotas, ahora largense de mi familia - Frank  
Espera, que?, aqui es tu familia? - Andie  
Bueno, literalmente, pero no mucho mejor que ustedes invesiles - Frank, luego cierra la puerta con fuerzas, y dejan afuera Andie, Mole y Redline  
Maldicion! - Mole  
Luego adentro,  
Fangk, quiegnes egan? - Remy  
Solo, eran unos intrusos, que no se que hacen aqui - Frank  
Ceeg, que no son logs degmas del pagque? - Remy  
Luego, Frank, fue afuera a escuchar lo que dice Andie afuera.  
Ya, se que Surly, no ha hecho nada y que todo fue obra de los bruisers. - Andie  
Y, lamento por haber estado a favor de tu expulsión - Andie  
Luego, Frank empieza a arepentirse, y decide abrir  
Oigan, aag, esta bien, no se que es lo que quieren, pero... - Frank pausando  
puedo ayudarlos - Frank  
Escucha, Raccon, nos ordeno a... - Mole  
Bueno, no se si te gustara lo que diremos - Mole  
Que?, no no, no se preocupen, diganlo - Frank  
Estas seguro? - Mole  
si, que podria der malo - Frank  
Esta bien... aaa, Ranccon nos ordeno a robar toda su mercancia - Mole  
No me lo hubieras dicho - Frank  
oye, tu digistes que podriamos decir cualquier cosa, asi que soquela - Redline  
Esperen, bien, Surly en serio eso nos ordeno Raccon... - Andie fue interumpida por Frank  
aaa, y que paso con el otro, ese meregue? - Frank  
Quien?, Grayson?, - Mole  
A, el fue a defendernos, de los Buisers - Andie  
Que?, esos hijos de la gran chingada, siguen vivos? - Frank  
Si, y ellos son imparables, y son los responsables del arbol - Andie  
si, ya sabemos, pero que Arllen no sabe de eso? - Frank  
No, siempre cree que ustedes dos lo han hecho - Redline  
Lo, siento, pero, no puedo ayudarlos, porque ustedes trabajan para Raccon - Frank  
Que?, no, Surly, Raccon nos obligo a trabajar para el - Andie  
que, demonios? - Frank  
Es, sierto, me recluto a mi y soy un cantinero, no se nada de drogas, solo vendo alcohol! - Mole  
Pero, como puede hacer eso, parece que Arllen, le urge, hacer sus pinches trabajos - Frank  
No, puegden no haceg los tabagjos y gefuggiagse agui? - Remy  
No, podemos tenemos unos estupidos localizadores, que Raccon nos apunta donde estamos - Mole  
Maldicion, maldito ladron de la televisión - Frank  
Yag, se, vagmos a tabagjag ente togdos - Remy  
tienes razón Remy, escuchen, ayudaremos a darle las drogas a ciegas de King - Frank

Quien es, Queen? - Redline  
Le quitara las drogas a Freddie Mercury? - Mole  
No, y no es Queen, es King, Rey en ingles - Frank  
Bueno, y luego, aunque Remy y yo tuvimos una travesía casi por toda Nueva York, de ser integrados a una pandilla y no lograbamos con exito, pero aun si, nos saldremos de aqui - Frank  
Que?, cuantas pandillas han tratado de entrar?- Andie  
Buegno, la magfia de jin, la magfia de sagvatoge y egta, son tegs, magfias que entagmos, y dogs no saliegon exitogsos - Remy  
Si, es verda, pero no importa, solo quiero salir de esa mamada - Frank  
Aunque, ya se mejor! - Frank  
Planearemos una trampa para ese hijo de la gran fruta - Frank  
Un plag, de veganza, en dogde nos desasegemos de eg, - Remy  
Tienen, Razón, si no podemos hacer que la policia venga a el, porque no lo llevamos a ellos - Andie  
Se me ocurrio una idea, por ahora, Mole, trata de quiarle esos localizadores de los demas - Frank  
Muy bien Surly - Mole  
Mientras el resto, esperen aqui, tenemos que entrar, o si no King nos sospechara que estamos hablando con ustedes y creo que dabe que ustedes trabajan para Raccon, ya regresamos - Frank luego, Frank y Remy entran, y adentro  
Donde estaban! - King  
aaaaaa! - Frank y Remy  
Porque, no estan en sus puestos? - King  
esque, esta, estab, estaba botando la basura - Frank  
Y y Remy  
Ag, puegs, que ceegs, Fangk se le ogvido la segugda bolgsa y fui a llevaglo - Remy  
O, bueno, bueno, paren la produccion, tenemos una reunión - King  
Luego, todos estan reunidos para el plan de King  
Escuchen todos, para adelantar la produccion, Frank, Remy y Suerte iran a robar toda la mercancía a una fabrica que tiene Salvatore Leone en Stanten Island - King y al escuchar Salvatore, Frank y Remy se asustaron, pero al escuchar la palabra Staten, se tranquilisaron, porque anteriormente pensaron que seria en su propia sede.  
Mientras que Dedos y yo, prepararemos una carretilla para vender nueces pero en realidad es drogas - King, y en la ultima palabra lo dijo con un susuro  
Mientras la se cabia de imagen directamente, a Frank y Remy armados  
Muy bien, Remy, iremos a seguirle su juegito, pero tu conduciras y cuando sean la 1 y 30, nos saldremos del carro y dejaremos a suerte a comprobar si es suerte en realidad, y luego nos reuniremos con los demas para planear nuestra venganza de Arllen - Frank  
Estag bieg - Remy  
Luego, Frank, Remy y Suerte se van en el carro de Suerte  
Yo, cogdugsco, conogsco donde estag Stateg Igsland - Remy  
Deberas, menos mal que iran ustede dos, porque no se donde queda Staten Island - Suerte  
Si, si, como no, ahora subamos y vamos hacia alla - Frank  
Luego, Remy acelera el carro  
Estas seguro que sabes donde queda Staten Island? - Suerte  
Clago, que sig - Remy  
No, sabia que trabajas para Claro? - suerte  
Ah, miran que horas son, la 1 y 29, crei que eran las 12 - Frank  
Y luego, en el espejo de adelante, Frank le guiña a Remy y Remy lo responde, queriendo decir del plan, y luego marco la 1 y 30 de la tarde  
Y Frank y Remy saldrian del carro en marcha  
Oye, porgue te yagman sugte? - Remy  
Porque, si no fuera por mi, estubieran en la carcel - Suerte  
Puedes considerarte como una pieza importante para la Maury's Nut Gangs? - Frank  
si, y de hecho aun mas podersos que King, pero no le digan - Suerte  
No, teg, peogcupegs no le digemos - Remy  
Despues de comprobar si en realidad eres suerte - Frank  
Jajajajaja, bromas no? - Suerte  
Buena tuuuuu - Frank, mientras que Frank y Remy se lanzaron del carro a toda marcha  
Que?, malditos!, - Suerte  
Y luego la camara esta en Frank y Remy mientras el carro en donde iban, se estrella con un edificio  
Vamos! - Frank  
luego, Frank y Remy hullen del lugar  
Luego, la camara cambia la imagen directamente a Andie, Mole y Redline mientras Frank y Remy llegan  
Bien, ya nos hemos ido de la Maury's Nut Gangs - Frank  
Espega, ya estagmos expugsados? - Remy  
Bueno, debe ser obvio, ya que matamos a Suerte como crees que se podra King al escuchar la noticia - Frank  
que, hicieron que? - Andie  
Nada, solo planemos nuestra venganza a Raccon - Frank

Conseguiremos algo de la mercancia, para ser entregada a Raccon, pero llevare la policia para que observen al verdadero narcotraficante - Frank  
Y luego, ser arrestado, es una buena idea - Andie  
Si, pero, no se donde podemos conseguir la mercancía? - Frank  
Fankg, gecugda, gue nos ogdenagon, gobag una fagbica de sagvatoge - Remy  
Tienes razon, bien, iremos a Staten Island a robar una fabrica de Salvatore - Frank  
Moe, ya le quigtagste logs gagsteadoges? - Remy  
Ya, no tenemos los rasteadores los 3 - Mole  
Aaa, Grayson falta el - Redline  
Bueno, bueno, si Grayson se sacrifico por ustedes, ni modo - Frank  
Ese trailer vienen a sia nosotros!, vamos a morir! - Redline  
Y luego el trailer se detiene, y sale Grayson  
Oigan, tios, a que no creeran que me encontre un trailer - Grayson  
Grayson! - Frank, Remy, Andie, Mole y Redline  
Y tengo a los cojonudos de los Buisers - Grayson  
Luego, abren las compuertas de atras del remolque del trailer y ven a los 3 Buisers amarados y con tirros en la boca  
Esos, hijos de... - Frank es interrumpido por todos los demas  
espera! - Remy, Andie, Grayson, Mole y Redline  
No, te preocupes Surly, ya me lo encarge, aunque ustede dos, si quieren vengarse, os arojenlo a la comisaria - Gayson  
Tienes razon, eso aremos - Frank  
Espera, Grayson ya no haremo lo que Arllen nos ordeno - Andie  
Que, porque? - Grayson  
ahora, nos vengaremos de el! - Mole  
Si, Surly y Remy y nosotros ya planeamos nuestra venganza - Redline  
entonces si, es asi, me uno con ustedes chicos - Grayson  
Perfecto, ahora, vamos en tu trailer que es perfecto para guardar la mercnacia - Frank  
pero antes - Gayson y luego Frank y Remy miran a los Buisers.  
luego se escucha la cancion Highway to hell de AC/DC mientras se ve el trailer avanzando, por la calle Broadway, mientras una parte de la cancion se baja el volumen, cuando graban la comisaria del sur de Nueva York  
Maldicion, tenemos a varios vendedores de dorgas, entre ellos estan los malditos, responsables del robo de mi carro y otros como los Buisers! - Mordekay y justo en ese momento el techo se destulle y caen dentro de la comisaria en frente de Mordekay, los buisers amarados  
Pues, ya estan aqui - Mordekay  
Luego, vuelve a subir el volumen de la cancion, mientras el trailer pasa por el puente donde lleva a Staten Island.  
Luego, ya adentro de Staten Island llegan a la fabrica, mientras la musica se baja de volumen hasta no escucharse, mientras los demas se bajan del trailer  
Bien Remy y yo, iremos a robar las nueces - Frank  
espega, fang, esta fagbica pegtenece a Sagvatoge - Remy  
Que?, maldicion, no podremos robar, porque nos identificará y si nos descubre nos aniquilaran - Frank  
No, te preocupes Frank, solo roban una bolsa, luego hullan y Grayson acelerara el trailer, para huir - Mole  
Tienes razon, solo una bolsa, vamos - Frank  
Luego, Frank y Remy pasan al otro lado, hasta encontrar con la entrada  
Ok, Remy, no nos creamos que tu eres Remy y yo soy Frank - Frank  
Y soglo una bogsa - Remy  
si, solo una bolsa - Frank  
y al abrir la perilla son secuestrados  
aahag, que, demonios, oigan saquenos de aqui... - Frank  
Suegtenos, idiogtas, Sagvatoge, es sagvagtoge, nos tiegnen! - Remy y luego, los dos ladornes solo se ven su sombra y los entran a Frank y Remy en una furgoneta, luego en otro angulo en la camara hacia arriba se ve la furgoneta huir del lugar.  
Mientras tanto, cambia de imagen directamente a Andie, Grayson, Mole y Redline preparando un localizador para Arllen  
Bien, ya esta lista, este localizador le pondremos a la dorga, que le entregaremos a Raccon, para que la policia lo localize y pueda arrestarlo - Mole  
Wow, es sorprendente, su plan - Grayson  
Ahora, tenemos que esperar a Frank y Remy - Andie  
Luego, pasan 1 hora y todos estan aburridos  
Que, habra pasado con ellos, ya pasaron una hora - Mole  
Y, si, se lo habra llevado ese tal, Salvatore!? - Redline  
Y si nos secuestran a nosotros, vamos a moriirrr! - Redline  
Tranquilo tio, ahora vere que sucede adentro y de paso pillare un saco - Grayson  
ten cuidado, Grayson - Andie  
Siempre tengo cuidado - Grayson

Grayson entra a la fabrica y ve que solo hay trabajadores.  
Diablos, no estan ellos - Grayson  
Luego, entra al area del amlacen y no hay absolutamente nadie.  
Que le habran prasado a estos tios? - Grayson y luego, toma un saco y sigue caminando sigiloso porque pasan 2 personas cerca del area del almacen. Luego Grayson sale por un ducto y aparece afuera  
Desgraciadamente no los encontre, tenga una bolsa - Grayson  
Significa que, fueron secuestrados - Andie  
Vamos a moriirrr! - Redline  
Sereno moreno, vamos a buscarlos, no creo que esten fuera de Manhattan - Mole  
A, Mol, recuerda que estamos en Staten Island - Grayson  
Si, estamos en Stanten, Queeee!? - Mole  
Saben que, vamos a buscarlos, al rededor de la fabrica, si no lo encontramos, agrandaremos mas la redonda, hasta por fin poder encontrarlos - Andie  
Entonces siganme, conosco este lugar - Grayson  
Deberas, concoces aqui? - Redline  
No, exactamente, pero los puedo guiar - Gayson.  
Mientras tanto, en un edificion en la parte oriental de Staten Island, llega la furgoneta donde secuestraron a Frank y Remy,  
Luego, los llevan 2 sacos, y esta vez aparece una tercera persona en lugar de solo 2, luego entran al edificio y se ve ariba las siglas del edificio "AAI".  
y luego, todo se pone en negro y luego, se ve a camara primera persona enfocando a Frank, pestañando el ojo porque estan despertando  
aag, do, do, donde, donde est, donde, - Frank tratamudeando mientras a la vez, los secuestadores hablan  
Silencio, esta despertando - Agnes  
Gracias, a Dios, crei que estaban muertos - Annetta  
Luego, Frank desjo de pastañar y vio a los 3 secuestradores, quienes son Agnes, Elias y Annetta.  
Han despertado - Elias  
Bienvenidos, hijos, estan a salvo - Agnes  
A, que, asalvo de quien? - Frank  
De las drogas - Elias  
Hemos visto, que hiban a ser consimidores de drogas, pero logramos salvarlos atiempo - Annetta  
Aaa, quienes son? - Frank  
Aaaag, Nog, nos cogmann - Remy  
Soy, muy joven para morir - Frank  
y mi cagne, le fagta cogcion y cogdimento! - Remy  
Que? - Agnes  
ajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajja - Agnes, Elias y Annetta  
No, nos vamos a comerlos - Elias  
Hijos, no somos malos, somos buenos, somos la AAI - Agnes  
AAI?, que es eso? - Frank  
Aaa, es un zombiiii - Elias  
Calmate Elias, solo quiere saber que significa - Agnes  
Agencia Animal de la Investigación - Annetta empieza sonido de tambores de pop,  
Somos, unos agentes esepciales y secretos - Agnes  
Nuestra mission es defender a los civiles del mal y de un grupo de no me acuerdo como se llama - Elias  
Jaja, recuerda se llama Verwofene - Agnes  
A, si, lo recuerdo, y de un grupo llaamdo la Verwofene - Elias  
Para proteger la humanidad, aunque hay muchos que son animales y objetos - Annetta  
yo, soy Agnes Irnes - Agnes  
Yo soy Elias Vandetli - Elias  
Y yo, soy Annetta o mejor me pueden llamarme "Presiosa" - Annetta  
Y somo la AAI - Agnes, Elias y Annetta  
Luego, termina la musica y Frank y Remy quedan sin palabras  
Les gusto, nuestra presentación? - Anges  
aaaa, si, esta bien - Frank  
No, ega, necesagio, haceg uno - Remy  
Bueno, ustedes que estaban haciendo ahi adentro, a menos que querian consumir dorgas? - Elias  
No, se preocupen no los vamos a comer, solo le daremos unas recomendaciones - Annetta  
aaa, no, no,esta, esta, estab, estabamos investigando, ya que somos tambien de la AAI, pero de, de, de Nueva Jersey - Frank  
O, deberas, entonces... - Agnes  
perdonenos, por haberlos secuestrado sin motivo a usteses y por haberles interumpido su mision - Agnes, Elias y Annetta a la vez.  
Si, si, si, estan perdonados, pero nos pueden, pueden... - Frank es interrumpido por Remy  
Dejag, ignos, paga continuag con nuegtra misiog -Remy  
Si. Es muy importante - Frank  
Bueno, no hay problema, si son de la AAI de Nueva Jersey, podremos contactarlos que estan aqui en la AAI de Staten Island salvos - Agnes  
tienes razon, Cuales son sus nombres  
Aa, mi nombre es Surly - Frank  
Y, mi nombre es Chefcito - Remy  
Y somos la AAI de Nueva Jersey - Frank  
Y sogmos la AAI de Nuegva Ogleands - Remy  
Chefcito, reucerda que venimos de Nueva Jersey - Frank  
As, sig, sig de nueva jegsi - Remy

Bueno, hijos pues ahora estaran en la AAI de Staten Island, Annetta comunique al superintendente de la AAI de Nueva Jersey, que seran trasladados 2 agentes - Agnes  
si, señora - Annetta  
Cariño, prepara el armamento, los uniforme y un baño para ellos - Agnes  
Si, amorcito - Elias  
Y ustedes, sientanse comodos porque aqui sera su nueva casa - Agnes y luego se escuha una cancion suspensiva y se acerca al rostro de Agnes, pero ella interumpe  
Sin nada de suspenso, como los demas cambios de escena suspensivos - Agnes  
Luego son llevados arriba y Agnes les explica quienes son sus enemigos  
Bien hijos, nuestros enemigos son todos los grupos, paises o personas que intentan amenazar, acabar o destruir la humanidad, animal y objetos en esta película - Agnes  
Y una amenaza que esta aqui en Nueva York, son los traficantes de drogas, en donde ellos son controlados por mafias y pandillas, pero ellos se enfrentan entre si, porque son unos tontos, pero, a los narcotraficantes que venden drogas a los civiles, entonces ya no seria algo bueno, y seria amenazante - Agnes  
por ejemplo, la Mafia Parisiana, - Agnes y Frank y Remy se asustaron  
La mafia de la libertad - Agnes y Frank y Remy, volvieron a asustarse pero mas que el anterior y se escondieron  
la Familia Leone - Agnes Frank y Remy, volvieron a asustarse pero aun mas que el anterior y la anterior a esa y se escondieron y se encojieron a su vez  
O la Maury's Nut Gangs! - Agnes y Frank y Remy explotaron del susto.  
Estas, mafias, son nuestros enemigos aunque hay mas en Nueva York, pero debemos tenerlos en control a todos y nuestro mayor enemigo la Verwofene, segun esta banda fue fundada en 1986, por el profesor Z, Un cientofico y profersor loco, que trata de acabar la humanidad con sus inventos, por suerte la AAI europea lo tienen en rejas, asi que la AAI americana tienen esta mision importante aquí, alguna pregunta - Agnes  
Y luego, solo ve los huesos de Frank y Remy (cadaveres)  
Santo cielos, cariño!, apresurate con el baño, ellos necesitan uno de emergencia, se estan muriendo de suciedad! - Anges  
Y luego despues del baño, aparecen Frank y Remy con los uniformes del AAI y con armas fuera de lo normal.  
Felicidades, hijos estan preparados - Agnes  
estoy Orgulloso de ustedes - Elias  
Su, primera mision, es destruir la fabrica que estaban ustedes - Annetta  
Asi es, esa misma fabrica donde los llevamos por error, los dejaremos que terminaran su mision y si no es destuirla, pues, completan la mision y luego destullanla - Agnes  
aaaaaa, de hecho, si era destruirla, si, si, si, si - Frank  
Bueno, entonces no habra ningun problema con realizarlo - Agnes  
Nosotros los acompañaremos - Elias  
Luego, Agnes, Elias y se preparan, toman su uniforme, luego un arma, municiones y los 5 estan listo  
AAI, la la acción! - Los 5 integrantes (Agnes, Elias, Annetta, Frank y Remy )  
Luego, se cambia a una transiion del logo de la AAI, y luego pasa a la fabrica, en donde esta de noche y aparecen los 5 en distintas entradas,  
Ok, a la cuenta de 3, les avisare para entrar y lanzar grandas de manzanilla - Elias  
1\. 2. 3. Ahora! - Elias y todos entran y empiez a escuchar la cancion de musica de tema Mision Imposible  
Todos, paren la produccion! - Elias mientras lanza granadas de humo  
todos, alto a la produccion - Agnes mientras lanza granadas de humo  
Detengansee! - Annetta mientras lanza granadas de humo  
Dejen, de fabricas deliciosas dorgas! -Frank mientras lanza granadas de humo  
No, hagan egsa agsguegosidad, mejog la cocigna! - Remy mientras lanza granadas de humo, luego el humo esparce en toda la fabrica, mientras que los 5 integrantes, sacan cada uno, Agnes y Elias se encargan de revisar al fondo, mientras Frank, Remy y Annetta sacan a los empleados dormidos, mas tarde Agnes y Elias disparan uja bomba de gas, para que despues expote, luego lanzan sigilosamente mas granandas de humo a los contenedores y al almacen, mientras Agnes y Elias entram al almacén:  
Cielo, mire cuantas dorgas, ahi en esos contenedores - Agnes  
Creo, que esto sera dificil de eliminar - Elias  
Voy a contactar con los cuerpos de bombas - Elias

Espera, tendremos que llevarlos a la base, para ser estudiados - Agnes  
Le avisare a Surly y Chefcito que llevaran esto - Elias  
Luego, Todos quedo despejado y llevan las mercancías en un trailer  
Muy bien, Surly, Chefcito, quiero que lleven esta mercancia a la base, lo estudiaremos, - Agnes  
si, pero donde queda la base? - Frank  
No, te preocupes, el gps lo tiene localizado en es trailer - Agnes  
Luego, Frank y Remy abordan el trailer y se van de la fabrica, mientras adentro del trailer  
Maldicion, Remy somo unos agentes! - Frank  
No, puegdo, ceeglo, que mentigste, paga, seg sagvados, pasagdo como agegtes - Remy  
Si, ya se, y lo siento, no quiera qué supieran la verdad, porque, mira, al principio no sabiamos que ellos estan encontra de las pandillas y mafias y hablaron que estan encontra de las drogas, si hubiera dicho que en relidad estubimos en pandilla tras pandilla e itentamos vender drogas solos, nos oodran aniquilar - Frank  
Buegn o, tiegnes gagson - Remy  
Que demonios hay adelante, - Frank, luego frena el trailer y se encuentra con la Mafia de la Libertad  
Ahi, estan la AAI - Marcos  
Demosle una palisa es estos hijos de... Jin, no se escucha la palabra P*t*, Por el sonido de un disparo, y luego. Empieza un tiroteo al trailer  
maldicion, Remy conoduce, voy a dispararlos - Frank, luego Frank y Remy cambian de puestos y Remy empieza acelerar, mientras que Frank dispara atra vez de la ventana  
Luego, sin rumbo avanzan en la avenida Staten Island Expy, mientras la mafia de la libertad lo siguen, Jin y Marcos en un sedan. Y Mike en una moto, ambos en cada lado, luego, la camara deja de moverse y se ve los carros a toda velocidad.  
Y luego, se ve a Marcos, subirse al trailer por el remolque, mientras Jin conduce y dispara.  
No, se escaparan Mariquitas! - Jin y luego dispara  
Maldicion, nos tienen rodeado... - Frank dejo de hablar porque vio una intersección  
Una, interseccion, Remy entre ahi - Frank  
Egta bieg - Remy  
Y luego, avanzan hasta tomar la intención, el sedan de Jin sigue recto y pasa por un puente, mientras que la Moto sigue, porque esta al otro lado  
Maldicion!, se van a Nueva Jersey - Jin  
Y luego, acelera el sedan para incorporar en la Avenida Dr. M.L.K. jr Expy y avanzan, pasando a Nueva Jersey, pero antes de llegar el puente Remy hacerca el trailer a la motocicleta para aplastarlo  
Remy, ve a tu derecha, ahi una moto - Frank  
No, soglo, esta egsa moto - Remy  
Luego al otro lado, a tra vez del espejo, se ve a Marcos colgandose, y avanzando hasta la cabina del trailer.  
Maldicion, - Frank  
Pigmego, la mogtociclegta - Remy  
Y luego, Remy lleva hasta el borde de la calle, aplastando la moto  
Estupidos, dejen de apalastarme! - Mike y dispara por la ventana, y luego, llegan al Bayone Bridge y en uno de los balcones del puente se rompe y cae Mike  
Malditooooooossss, Hijos deeeee... - Mike no logro alcanzar la voz y cae al agua  
Uno menos - Frank  
Quegda ugno- Remy y luego, se dirige a la izquierda llegando al borde de la carreta, y a Marcos fue golpeado por un poste de luz  
Ya no tegnemps intugsos - Remy  
Perfecto, ahora, adonde vamos? - Frank  
Y luego en trailer pasa por un letrero diciendo "Bienvenidos a Nueva Jersey"  
Eso, responde a mi pregunta - Frank  
Y luego, la camara cambia y deja de movilizarse y se ve el trailer avanzando y Frank y Remy gritan  
aaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Frank y Remy  
Luego se ven en la fabrica de Manis de Staten Island, Agnes recibe la llamada de Frank y Remy  
Agente 032, Agente 032, me copia? - Agnes  
Agente 032, Agente 032 me copia? - Frank imitando a Agnes  
Que?, hijo deja de hacer esas payasadas - Agnes  
Que, pero si me dijo que le copiara - Frank  
No, es un codigo de respuesta, ahora como estan con la mercancia? - Agnes  
Aaa, pues, no muy bien, tuvimos una emboscada con la Mafia de la Libertad, y nos desvio el viaje, ahora nos encontramos en Nueva Jersey - Frank  
que?, Nueva Jersey? - Agnes  
si, ya estamos adentro, pero los maliantes ya nos desisimos de ellos - Frank  
esta bien, quedense en Nueva Jersey, ya que ustedes son de ese lugar, y de paso, tienen que cumplir una mission? - Agnes

La mission consiste en destruir otra fabrica de nueces en Nueva Jersey, mientras estan ahi, y toda la mercancia, destullenla, pero tendran que guardar un poco de muestra, para nuestro estudio - Elias  
Si, senog, pego, podegmos degscanzag? - Remy  
Que? - Elias  
aaaa, y que pasara con la fabrica de Stanten Island? - Frank  
No, se preocupen, mi esposo, llamara a los cuerpos de bombas para activar las bombas y explotarlos - Agnes  
Quien es su esposo? - Agnes  
El agente 001 - Agnes  
Y luego, Frank y Remy no responden por dudas  
Elias, ok - Agnes  
Oooh, esta bien, no era necesario decirlo - Frank  
Buegno, les infogmagemos magñana la missiog - Remy  
Muy bien, Cambio y fuera - Agnes  
Luego, se ven los 3 alejandose de la fabrica  
Ya estan los cuerpos de bombas y colcoaron las bombas, aran explosion en unos segundos - Elias  
Bien, mientras tanto, volvemos a la sede - Agnes  
luego, se ven desde lejos Agnes, Elias y la fabrica, mientras las voces se escucha  
Le digistes que soy tu esposo? - Elias  
Si, Elias, lo somos de verdad, o no? - Agnes  
No, no es eso cariño, si no de Annetta, ellos pensaran que es nuestra hija - Elias  
No, creo que piensen eso ellos, Annetta es una pug, yo soy Jack Rusell Terier y tu Fox Terirer - Agnes  
Si, no creo que se den cuenta - Elias  
Luego, explota la fabrica por las bomba que le pusieron.  
Mientras tanto, la camamra cambia de imagen directamente a Frank y Remy en una gasolineria  
Si, Agnes y Elias son esposos, Annetta es su hija? - Frank  
No, ceog, son muy jovegnes paga teneg una hija de apoximado de veigte a veitiseis agños - Remy  
Si, seria imposible, o talvez, porque veo algo viejo a Elias - Frank  
Gui, lo migmo digo - Remy  
Tenemos que descanzar, mañana tenemos una misión que cumplir - Frank  
Luego, se escuha una llamada del telefono de 1999 de Frank  
Hola, quien habla a esta hora de la noche - Frank  
Surly, Surly soy yo, Redline, y los demas, estabamos buscandolos que le paso? - Redline  
Ok, ok, digale a todos, que estamos bien, y que solo nos han relcutado la AAI, que es como una agencia secreta, pero nos reuniremos mañana, escuchen desde las 9 de la mañana, nos reunimos en el Liberty Stanten Park - Frank  
Esta bien, pero donde queda esa cosa? - Redline  
a, en Nueva Jersey, solo sigan el bulevar de Bayone Bridge y en una intersección, incorporence en la avenida New Jersey Trumpike, despues de un campo de golf - Frank  
Esta bien, pero como llegaron aya? - Redline  
Mañana, les contaremos con detalles todo lo sucedio, ahora duerman bien, y que no les piquen los mosquitos - Frank  
Luego cuelga.  
Y lejos de Frank y Remy en el tejado de una casa, se puede ver la camara que graba unos binoculares  
Si, lo tenemos hermano - Diego  
Excelente, ahora sabemos que esos dos pardes tontos, estan aqui en Nueva Jersey. Perfecto para vengarnos - Eliott  
Vamos a reunirnos con los Sindaccos - Eliott, y luego la camara se aleja del techo y se ve como Eliott, Diego y Henry se van.  
mientras tanto, cambia la imagen directamente la camara ve a Redline y los demas  
Surly esta bien? - Andie  
Si, esta bien, pero estan en Nueva Jersey - Redline  
como, cojones llego ellos hasta alla? - Grayson  
Es, una larga historia que nos contara mañana, por ahora debemos dormir y que los mosquitos no nos piquen - Redline  
Que? - Andie, Grayson y Mole  
Que, asi me dijo Surly - Redline.  
luego, pasa la imagen directamente a Grayson, golpeando la mesa  
magdicion! - Arllen  
Maugys Nut Gangs, logagon gobag el bagnco de Boongx, Agdie, Gaygson, Molg y gegdi no logs localigzo, puegdan que me hag taiciognado, voy a llamag a Gonny ligdeg de los buigsegs - Arllen, luego marca a Jonny pero no responde, y que el numero no existe  
Magdicion, no teggo contagctos con egllos, o a lo mejog, hullegon de Nuevag Yog! - Arllen  
Provage, llamag a Agdie - Arllen, luego Marca a Andie y los demas ven que Arllen lo llama  
Maldicion, Raccon nos esta llamando - Grayson  
Tendre que no contestar - Andie  
Sabia que haria eso, por eso les dije destullan sus celulares! - Mole  
Luego, se ve a Arllen esperando la llamada y no pudo ser respondida  
Malgdicion! - Arllen, luego golpea la mesa fuerte

Si, egllos, quiegen haceg lo gue quiegan, puegs no lo hagan, me hag taiciognado! - Arllen  
Luego, se levanta de la mesa y se ponde caminando en ciruclos  
Vagmos, gaccon, quien, pogda ayudagme, si, los buigsegs y mis degmas colegas me taiciognado... - Arllen pero no hablo mas porque recordo algo  
Aag, Elioog - Arllen, luego marca a Eliott  
espego, que no me hayga taiciognado - Arllen  
Luego, responde Eliott  
Que, pasa Raccon, hay algun problema? - Eliott  
Gui, vegas, negcesigto gue me hagas un favog - Arllen  
Y caul favor quieres que haga? - Eliott  
Tiegnes, gue localigzag a Agndi, Gaygson, Molg y gegdi, ellos me hag taiciognado - Arllen  
Junto con Surly y Remy, no? - Eliott  
Gui, espege, lo hags vigsto? - Eliott  
Si, pero era ese tal Surly y su amigo cocinero, Remy, de seguro que estaban llamando a esa tal Andie, y esos tales Grayson, Mole y Redline - Eliott  
Y dogden estag!? - Arllen  
Ellos, se encuentran en Nueva Jersey, y nosotros también - Eliott  
Nuegva gegsi, cogagson no logs localigzo, egsos idiogtas, se hullegon a Nuegva gegsi! - Arllen  
Pego, no huigan de mi, ige paga agya - Arllen  
Aqui te esperamos, junto con los Sindaccos - Eliott  
Luego cuelgan la llamada y Arllen deja la mesa y se prepara para ir a Nueva Jersey.  
Al dia siguiente, Frank y Remy reciben todos los datos de la señora kuwani  
Escuchen, la fabrica queda al otro lado del parque Liberty State Park, en Morris Canal Basin, esa fabrica oculta los narcoticos en los manis para ser traficados sin ningun problema, pero hay un problema, hay guardias en cada esquina, no se preocupen los agentes de elite, se encargaran de ellos, pero ustedes se encargaran los guardias de la entrada 1 y 2, para llegar a la central y ayudar a los de elite, para acabar con la produccion - Sra. Kuwani  
Esta bien - Frank  
Buena suerte a ambos, cambio y fuera - Frank  
Muy bien, - Frank  
Luego, frank cambia de wokitoki y lo lanza afuera  
Y afuera! - Frank  
Luego, cae y se destrulle por la acera  
Fangk, egso signifigca gue tegmino la llagmada y coggo, no de lagnzaglo - Remy  
Ups, creo que me equivoque, diablos debo estudiar bien esos codigos, bueno como sea preparemonos - Frank  
Que demonios, maldicion, nos robaron el trailer - Frank  
Nog, se lo hag llevagdo! - Remy  
Luego en el wokitoki se escucha una llamada  
Surly, Chefcito me escuchan? - Elias  
Fuerte y claro - Frank  
Gracias, por cuidar el tanque, los superespias, se lo encargaron de llevar de vuelta a Stanten Island para ser estudiados, muchas gracias por cuidarlos, les deseamos suerte hijos, cambio y fuera - Elias  
Muy bien - Frank  
espega! - Remy  
Que? - Frank  
Nog, lo lagces! - Remy  
Si, ya se eso, no era necesario decirlo - Frank  
Muy bien, vamos a destruir esa fabrica - Frank  
Luego, llegan a la fabrica mencionada  
Remy, recuerdas que me hiban avisar cuando estarian en el parque Liberty Staten Park? - Frank  
Gui - Remy  
pues, espero que no se halla sido en las misiones - Frank  
Tiegnes gagson, pego hay gue haceg la misiog - Remy  
Luego, leen un letreo que dice "propiedad de Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Y la Mafia de la Libertad"  
Bien Remy a las tres - Frank  
Ugno - Remy  
Dos - Frank  
Tegs - Remy  
Y ambos entran a la vez y empiezan a disparar alazar  
Quien, quiere balas maldita sea! - Frank  
Luego, disparan a los primeros trabajadores y otros activan la alarma, mientras que atras sale un camion de agentes de elite, y todos salen a la mision, mientras que Frank y Remy estan en la mitad de la entrada uno para llegar a la entrada 2.  
Maldita sea, Remy hay que disparar a ellos! - Frank  
Mientras tanto afuera, Andie, Grayson, Mole y Redline llegaron al parque Liberty State Park  
Bien, aqui es? - Andie  
Pero, ahora como le avisamos a estos tios, que estamos aqui? - Grayson  
Creo, que puedo contactarlos, no creo que esten fuera del estado de Nueva Jersey - Mole  
Que, esperas llamarlos - Redline  
Esperen, esperen, que estoy marcando - Mole  
mientras tanto, Frank y Remy  
Luego, logran pasar a la entrada 2.  
Vagmos, vagmos, magdicion! - Remy  
Luego al entrar, Frank y Remy disparan a los guardias de la segunda entrada  
quien, quiere balaaaaaaaaas! - Frank

Luego, Frank y Remy disparan y se cubren los empleados y disparan, mientras que Frank y Remy se cubren tambien y atacan, hasta que se escucha un sonido de llamada de telefono  
Maldicion, maldicion, no manchen, Remy me estan llamando en medio de la mision! - Frank  
Ve ataga, lo integtage defegdeglos - Remy  
Estas seguro!? - Frank  
Gui, ve, yo meg encaggo! - Remy  
esta bien, suerte! - Frank  
Luego, Remy saca un lanzagranadas  
Leg, dagmos gegaglitoooooos! - Remy  
Luego al otro lado, Frank contesta la llamada  
Que carajos quieren?! - Frank  
Oh, oh, relajate, relajate - Mole  
A, son ustedes, ya estan ahi? - Frank  
si, ya estamos donde estan? - Mole  
Mira, estamos ahorita en algo importante que podria acabar con la vida de Remy... - Frank es interrumpido por Mole  
Que?, que pasa con Remy? - Mole  
Escucha, la AAI, nos recluto por error, y tenemos que hacer trabajos de agentes para ellos, ahorita estamos en eso, saldremos en unas horas, no se preocupen, permanescan ay, no se salgan del lugar - Frank  
Esta bien, buena suerte - Mole  
luego Frank cuelga y entra y ve que no y hay nadie y que Remy esta acostado  
Ah!, Remy!, - Frank  
Gue, gue pagso, a tegminagstes, puegs hagce mags de 2 minugtos tegmine y tegnia tiegpo paga domig - Remy  
Luego Frank quedo sorprendido  
Vamos, vamos, vamos - Frank  
Y Frank y Remy entrarn al pasillo 3, en donde junto con los agentes de elite, atacan a los guardias de alto rango  
Quien quiere balaaaaaaaaaaaas! - Frank y luego disparan a los guardias, empieza un tiroteo, mientras tanto en el parque  
Estan, en una mission - Mole  
Que?, pero quien los recluto? - Andie  
No, lo se, solo dijieron que un grupo de agentes y que tienen que hacer unos trabajos para ellos - Mole  
Joder, hijo de la gran manzana, esa es mi saco de manis! - Grayson  
Maldicion, nos estan robando! - Redline  
Jajajajajajajajajaja, escuchen chavos, somos la Mafia de Eliott y yo soy su lider, Eliott y somos amigos de Arllen - Eliott  
Ese hijuefruta, con razon - Andie  
Jajajajajajaja, si, si, como no, ahora tendran que regresar a trabajar para el, y a aniquilar a ese Surly y el otro tarado - Eliott  
Y si no, queremos, que harais tio?, eh? - Grayson  
Muy bien, castellano, si no lo hacen los obligaremos a llevarlos... - Eliott es interrumpido por Grayson  
Aa, un mexicano, si, dicen que son unos pinches cabrones? - Grayson  
No, soy mexicano! - Eliott  
Y empiezan a dispararlos  
Maldicion, vamonos! - Grayson  
suban a la camioneta! - Andie  
Vamos a morir! - Redline  
Callate! - Mole  
Y luego, todos hullen mientras que la mafia de Eliott los intentan que las balas se hacerquen a ellos  
No, no, no, maldicion! - Henry  
Ni, si quiera les dije que vengo de Los Angeles! - Eliott  
Luego en la camioneta. Sale desviandose de varias calles transitadas  
Maldicion, perdímos el saco para la trampa de Raccon! - Grayson  
Tranquilo, Grayson, conseguiremos otro - Andie  
Y donde carajos, conseguiremos otro!? - Grayson  
Luego, Andie quedo pensativa, y le respondio  
A, Surly y Remy, ellos nos pueden robar un saco, de la fabrica que estan - Andie  
O, mejor un trailer lleno de sacos - Mole  
Si, que lo traigan! - Redline  
Por, sierto, le avisare que sufrimos una emboscada y que no estaremos en el parque - Mole  
Mientras tanto, en la fabrica, se ve como un persona conecta una manegera a un tanque de gas  
Muy bien, liberenlo! - Frank  
Luego, abren la valvula, y el gas sale como humo  
Tegnemos gue ignos! - Remy  
tienes razon, vamonooooos! - Frank  
Y luego, todos se van de la fabrica, mientras que Frank recibeotra llamada  
Diablos, son ellos - Frank y contesta la llamada  
Hola, ya hemos completado la mision, solo falta estallar el lugar... - Frank es interrumpido por Mole y luego no se escucha la voz de Mole, pero Mole le esta contando todo lo sucedido, y Frank

Muyg bien, gegtigadaaaaaa! - Remy  
Y todos empiezan a reaccionar e irse de la fabrica  
Mientras afuera de la fabrica, Frank y Remy se encuentran con un tailer  
Oh, cielo santo, no, no, podra ser posible? - Frank  
Y luego, abre las puertas del remolque del trailer y ve que esta lleno de sacos de mani  
Oh, santo cielo, esto es una ganga - Frank  
Agui, no eg topigags - Remy  
Que?, no, esta mercancia, debe servir para los demas - Frank  
Mientras los demas llegaron en la camioneta  
Surly! - Todos  
Remy! - Todos  
Hola a todos, me extrañaban? - Frank  
Surly, que tiene ese trailer? - Andie  
Este trailer esta lleno de la mercancia, es perfecto para la trampa de Raccon - Frank  
Aug, mag, mejog, usagemos el taileg! - Remy  
Wow, pero que gran idea, chicos - Grayson  
Perfecto, entonces vamonos a Manhattan, antes que su grupito de espias, los mande a otra mision - Mole  
tienes razon - Frank  
Luego, encienden el trailer y se marchan, mientras que al fondo la fabrica explota, mientras el trailer avanza, pero llega una camioneta y se baja Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Rapidamente  
Malditos! - Jin  
Y luego logra ver en la ventana del trailer a Frank  
Es, Frank y Remy, son los provocantes de esto, acelera! - Jin se entra al auto y empieza una persecución  
Mike, sal de la gasolinera, y sigue a ese trailer - Jin en el wokitoki  
entendido - Mike en el wokitoki  
Luego, sale Mike de la gasolineria en una moto y empieza a disparar al trailer  
Quien nos esta disparando! - Andie  
Luego, Frank ve en el espejo y logra ver a Jin  
Es ese conejo estupido otra vez! - Frank  
Luego, empieza a acelelar el trailer y envia la moto de Mike en la acera  
No, me haran lo mismo que la ultima vez - Mike  
Y luego, frena, mientras ambos avanzan, Jin vio esto y le avisa en el wokitoki  
Porque te has detenido, avanza! - Jin  
Me subire a esa rampa de estacionamiento, y me lanzare al tejado del trailer - Mike y deja el wokitoki en la calle mientras acelera  
Mike, mike, mike!, cabrón! - Jin  
Quieres que los dispare? - Marcos  
si, disparelos a ellos! - Jin  
Luego, de la camioneta sale una minigun y empieza disparar al trailer  
Maldicion, tienen una minigun - Frank  
Remy, toma el volante - Frank  
mientras que en la camineta de Jin, Jin logra observar que adelante hay un bloqueo y que esta la mafia Parisiana ahi  
Maldicionnn! - Jin  
Que, que pasa? - Marcos  
Es Eliott y sus socios, detente aqui! - Jin  
pero, señor, y el trailer? - Marcos  
Solo detente! - Jin  
Luego, la camioneta frena  
Mientras en el trailer con rumbo hacia el puente en Manhattan, Frank saco la escopeta y cuando vio que no hay nadie  
Jajajajajajaja, parece que tienen huevos de adorno, Mari... - Frank pero lo ultimo no se escucha completo, por que el trailer avanzo mas lejos  
Un dia, esa ardilla me las pagara! - Jin  
Cuanto a su cuenta? -Marcos  
Que?, no, no lo pagara con dinero, lo pagara con la muerte - Jin  
Entonces que la muerte le page a nombre de Frank? - Marcos  
Jin da un suspiro y le responde  
Solo, regresemos a Nueva Jersey - Jin  
Luego la camioneta se enciende, le dan vuelta y se van adentro de Nueva Jersey.  
Mientras que en el trailer  
Surly quienes eran? - Andie  
Un grupo de sicopatas, que se creen los Gangsters mas poderosos del mundo, pero solo es un conejo es debil y tonto - Frank  
Magdicion, tegnemos compagñia nuegva - Remy  
luego, frena el trailer  
Jajajajajaja, cegllegon que me taigcionagian pog mugcho tiegpo?! - Arllen  
Puegs, egso lo vegemos! - Arllen  
Es Raccon - Andie  
Y esta solo - Grayson  
Asi, tu y cuantos mas! - Frank  
Me gegtas a mogstag mi egegcito!, me gegtas a mogstag mi egegcito! - Arllen  
Muy bieg, sagan! - Arllen  
luego, atras en unos pick up y camionetas, y adelante tambien junto con motos  
Jajajajajajajajaja, me extrañabas Ardilla?! - Eliott  
Luego se graba adentro del trailer  
Que, hijo de un ramera - Grayson  
Vamos a morir! - Redline  
No, no, nadie va a morir, quien dice que mapache rabioso y un perro sarnoso, pueda contra nosotros - Frank  
Luego, retrocede el trailer, pero el trailer de Arllen avanza y logra dominar al trailer de los demas  
Jajajajajaja, gue egstupido - Arllen

Maldicion, nos tienen, nos empuja! - Frank  
Luego, Frank y Remy disparan a Arllen  
Ni, sigs jugetigtos de plogmo puegdan hacegme dagño - Arllen  
Luego, logra separar el remolque del trailer con el cabezal del trailer  
Maldicon, nos separo! - Frank  
Vamos a morir! - Redline  
Surly, has algo - Andie  
Os, no preocupais, tengo una granda, Frank tienes la decicion donde lanzarlo - Grayson  
Lanzelo al trailer de ese hijo de... -Mole es interumpido por Frank  
No, tengo una mejor idea, Remy, saquenos de aqui hasta el puente  
Luego, solo el cabezal va adelante, mientras que el trailer de Raccon  
Magdicion, se agcapan! - Arllen  
No te preocupes arllen, Sanchez llega a ellos - Eliott  
Maldicion, Eliott cuando usarémos los lanzacohetes? - Daniel  
Ya, a la señal de Arllen - Eliott  
Luego, el cabezal da la vuelta y se regresa, pero en esa curva una rueda es pinchada  
Magdicion, fangk nos hag dispagado una gueda - Remy  
Siga, siga, podemos avanzar - Frank  
Luego, Arllen sube al trailer  
Chogque fogtal eh, tambieg guiego haceg - Arllen y acelera el trailer  
mientras que Frank deja la granada en el trailer de ellos  
Ahora, salten! - Frank  
Todos salen del trailer  
Eso, lo conosco - Paul  
Carajo, hay una granada, Eliott hay una granada! - Paul  
Luego en el wokitoki  
Arllen, sal del lugar, hay una granada en el otro trailer! - Eliott  
Y luego Arllen logra verla granada  
Magditooooosss! - Arllen y se lanza y al chocar ambos trailers, la granada explota y sale un gran explosión que rompieron varios vidros de algunos edificios de la zona  
Cubranse! - Mole  
Los demas se escondieron en la entrada de un metro, mientras que las demas mafias  
Ahi, se fueron mas de 3 millones de dólares en nueces - Henry  
Maldicon, porque no me los robe! - Eliott  
Luego, aparece un helicóptero donde dice AAI, y se hacerca al lugar  
Luego Eliott lee,  
A, A, I, Maldicion, mi hermana esta aqui! - Eliott  
Tienes un familiar ahi? - Juan  
Callate y vamonos! - Eliott  
Luego, todos los de la Mafia de Eliott y la familia Sindacco hulleron del lugar, mientras Arllen va con uno de los Sindaccos, mientras los agentes de la AAI bajan  
Inspeccionen el lugar - Elias en un megáfono  
Luego todos inspeccionan el lugar rápidamente  
somos los de la AAI, que nadie se acerque al lugar - Elias  
Son ellos, Remy llegaron - Frank  
Tegnemos que ignos - Remy  
espera, son ellos? - Andie  
es, ese grupito de espias que hablaba? - Mole  
si, son ellos, y de seguro deben estar buscando... - Frank es interrumpido por un agente  
Alto, aqui, que nadie se... agente 032, agente 033, que hacen aqui, esperen son reenes? - Agente 058  
Aaaaa, si - Frank  
Luego comica con la sra. Kuwani  
000, tenemos reenes, repito tenemos reeenes - Agente 058  
luego, en la sede de la AAI  
Surly y Chefcito, les felicitamos a ambos, por el rescate de estos 4 civiles - Agnes  
Pero, tambien hemos ayudado, yo le di la granada - Gayson  
Todos los callan  
De verdad, 032, es cierto lo que dijo? - Agnes  
Si, es verdad, nos ayudaron de mucho, juntos hibamos a derrotar a un capo que amenazaba a la gente de Manhattan - Frank  
(Se referia a Arllen)  
Bueno, entonces, Felicidades, civiles, fueron voluntarios de ayudar a ellos a derrotar a ese Capo, aunque se escapó, pero intentaron atraparlo, y eso es importante, hasta lograr hacerlo - Agnes  
Tienen destreza para las misiones - Elias  
Que, dicen, serian nuevos reclutas para trabar en la AAI y derrotar a los Gangsters y mafioso que hay en esta ciudad? - Agnes  
Bueno, nos encantaria entrar pero... - Andie es interrumpido por Grayson  
Os, voy a entrar con ellos tios - Grayson y luego todos los callan  
Solo, queremos derrotar a ese capo y luego volver a nuestras vidas normales - Andie  
Bueno, como quieran, pero no somos Gangsters de obligarlos a unir, tienen una decicion y los respetamos - Agnes  
000, el agente 092 nos envio un informe - Annetta  
Cual es esl informe? - Agnes  
Localizaron un avion con carga sospechosa, esto tiene que ver con narcoticos o... - Annetta no completo la palabra porque dejo a de Agnes lo completara

Nueces, esto debe ser obra una pandilla o mafia, Agentes 032 y 033, ustedes dos los dejare una ultima mision, yde paso pueden atrapar a lo que buscan, pero primero iran a Brooklyn al aeropuerto de John Kennedy, hay un avion con carga sospechosa, no se sabe que es, pero pueden ser narcoticos o nueces, puede ser obra del capo que estan buscando - Agnes  
Si, es su avion o el avion de otro, inspeccionenlo - Elias  
Si, hay carga que perjudica a las leyes, destrullanlo - Agnes  
Muy bien, cumpliremos esta mision - Frank  
Luego, Frank y Remy avanzan pero son detenido por ellos  
A, esperen, si, no logran atrapar al capo que estan buscando, refugiense mejor aqui - Agnes  
Luego, Frank lo lee  
Queens? - Frank  
Hay un barrio mexiano ahi, ese lugar es perfecto para que se oculten de las mafias o gangsters de nueva york - Agnes  
Bien ahora si, Elias, prepare el equipo - Agnes  
Luego, se graba como preparan rápidamente a Frank y Remy y le dan distintas armas  
Luego la imagen en el camino.  
Bien, esa mercancia que llega al avion, seguro le pertenece a Raccon, tendremos que atraparlo ahi mismo, alguna idea? - Frank  
Porque, no le haremos una persecución con la policia y luego dejamos el trailer con ellos... - Mole es interumpido por Frank  
Espera, Mole que tengo una llamada - Frank  
Es Moe Szyslak! - Mole  
Hola, quien habla? - Frank  
Luego, la imagen cambia al otro lado de la llamada en un avion parqueado en el aeropuerto de John Kennedy  
Pue, quien, quien, quien, habla carnal! - Lincoln  
Lincoln, que paso compadre, llegastes a Mexico, varios días despues? - Frank  
No, Frankie, llegue de vuelta a Nueva York! - Lincoln  
Esperen, estas en Nueva York  
si, en el aeropuerto de John Kennedy y traigo mas de 20 millones de pesos en nueces! - Lincoln  
Que?, traes mercancia?! - Frank  
si, lo traigo 100% de Mexico carnal - Lincoln  
Entonces, quedatr ahi, iremo hasta alla - Frank  
Maldicion! - Frank  
Surly quien era? - Andie  
Localizaron a Lincoln, el es socio mio - Frank serio  
Osea, que el avion de carga no le pertenece a Raccon? - Mole  
No, era el - Frank  
Y egtogces, paga gue plagneagemos ago si egs tu socgcio - Remy  
lo se, los e pero, la mercancia, con eso usaremos para tramapa a Raccon - Frank alegre  
Que, trae mercancia? - Redline  
Si, trae mas de 20 millones de pesos, es suficiente para que ese estupido caiga en nuestro plan - Frank  
Perfecto, asi lo acabaremos! - Andie  
Vamoss hasta alla - Frank  
Y la camioneta acerlera mientras que la camara dejo de mover y ve la camioneta saliendo  
Mientras sale en la salida del Aeropuerto de John Kennedy, a Lincoln caminando siendo grabado en distintos angulos con la cancion de Staving a live de Bee Gees, se graba los pies y el pantalon, luego la camisa con una cadena brillante, luego el sombrero, luego los lentes, mientras que el bebe cangrejo, su traje de lujo, su cadena de oro brilante y sus dientes de oro, mientras aparece Frank  
Francisco, como estamos carnal?! - Lincoln  
Lenin, que bueno que volvistes - Frank  
Frankie, te presento a mi hijo el Bebe Cangrejo, o Eugenio Der... digo, Cangrejo - Lincoln luego se acerca a la oreja de Frank  
Le dicen el loco carlos - Lincoln luego se aleja  
Mucho gusto hijo - Frank  
Soy muy adinerado que ustedes dos juntos - Bebe Cangrejo  
Jajajajajajaja, si, wow, ya encontrastes a Ronnie Annie Santiago? - Frank  
Que?, quien es ella? - Lincoln  
Tu novia, no te acuerdas? - Frank  
Pues, nunca he escuchado en mi vida ese nombre, pero mi hijo es adoptivo, lo adopte - Lincoln  
Oigan tios, podrian dejar de hacer payasadas y hagamos el jodido trabajo! - Grayson  
A si, te presento a mis amigos - Frank  
Bueno, Remy ya lo conoces - Frank  
Remy, como estamos bato! - Lincoln  
Togo, bieg, togo, bieg - Remy  
Y ellos son del parque, ella es Andie - Frank  
Es un gusto, recibir ayuda de usted - Andie  
el es Grayson - Frank  
Vengo de españa tio - Grayson  
El es Mole - Frank  
Es, Moe, Moe Szyslak, a pues ya que ya estoy acostumbrado - Mole primero furioso y despues tranquilo  
Y el es Redline - Frank  
Vamos a morir!, digo, a, a, a, ese cangrejo no come ratones? - Redline

Y nosotros buscamos vengarnos de un mapache llamado Raccon - Andie, mientras Frank intentava envitar que ella lo dijiera  
Que?, Arllen!, Que paso aqui, Francis, dime que chingados, paso aqui, porque te asociastes con enemigos! - Lincoln  
No, no, no, Lincoln, yo y Remy tambien estamos al lado de ellos - Frank  
Y entonces que paso! - Lincoln  
En la guarida, tuvimos una emboscada de no se quienes, pero al final el arbol exploto, y ese idiota nos hecho la culpa, y nos expulso del Parque, estabamos, mafia, tras mafia, hasta que ellos tambien fueron amenazados siendo obligados a trabajar para el, luego, nos revolucionamos, y ahora buscamoz una venganza - Frank  
Que?, Surly deberas eso paso? - Andie  
Luego Frank responde  
si, eso paso - Frank  
Maldito, Mari... - Mole es interumpido por Frank  
asi que Lincoln, no estes esperanzado de volver con Arllen - Frank  
Entiendo, entiendo, pero que ago con toda la mercancía de atras? - Lincoln  
Tienes mercancia? - Frank  
Fankg, no gecuegdas, la AAI, localizagon a lincog, y su megcagcia y nos envio a inspegciognaglo - Remy  
Que?, AAI, estan involucrados en eso? - Lincoln  
Creo, que lo habia esuchado, es un grupo de agentes? - Bebe Cangrejo  
Si, y trabajamos para ellos - Frank  
No manches, Frank pero que paso con las drogas? - Lincoln  
Tranquilo, Abraham, solo es de pasada, despues nos iremos de esa mafia, por ahora tengo un nuevo plan - Frank  
Usaremos la mercancía que Lincoln trajo! - Frank, pero luego piensa y vuelve a responder  
No, no, no, mejor no, no quiero dañar tu mercancía Lenin, - Frank  
Que, pero esta bueno - Lincoln  
Bueno si, pero tendremos que usar otro plan - Frank  
Tendremos que protegerlo, ante Raccon u otros pandilleros - Redline  
Por sierto, como se unieron a la AAI? - Lincoln  
Pues la verdad es que no se, solo nos reclutaron y ya - Frank  
Cgeo, que apageciegon de gepegte y nos geclutagon - Remy  
Luego, ven a Mole y Remy hablando  
No, logagas taeg cliegtes en un bag - Remy  
Claro, que si, mi taberna lograra tener mas clientes que tu restaurante, solo que usaria un señuelo - Mole  
Luego se graba a Frank  
Señuelo, señuelo, eso es, ya se que hacer! - Frank  
Bien, usare un trailer vacio, pero quiero que me ayuden a colocarle explosivos, este sera el señuelo para cualquier invesil que se acerque, lo colocare en el puente de Brooklyn, Lincoln lleve tu trailer hasta el puente de Manhattan, mientras que Redline traera otro trailer vacio, pero completo, Redline mantente 100 metros lejos de Lincoln - Frank  
Eso, are Surly - Redline  
Los demas iran con Lincoln, a y Remy necesito que pilotees un avion - Frank  
Luego, se ve el trailer llegando al puente de Brooklyn, mientras tanto Frank frena y se reencuentra con Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Y la mafia de la libertad  
Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Surly, la Ardilla morada con pecho blanco, trae para nosotros la mercancia que nos ha quitado de una fabrica que destruirtes! - Jin  
Luego, Frank se baja y se acerca alos barandales del puente  
Esta bien, todo esto es lo que querías, la mercancia - Frank  
Jajajajajajajajajaja, no se porque te entregas facil, eres hosco!, Mal humorado!, Arisco!, no es normal que Surly le de la mercancia y se rinda - Jin  
Pues, te jodes - Frank y luego se lanza del puente, y al caer cae al avion que Remy esta conduciendo  
Wow, que valentía de defender su mercancia - Marcos  
Luego, Jin va abriendo la puerta del remolque del trailer y ve un monton de minas  
Maldito, surly! - Jin y luego explota, sale un alcance largo, y con fuerte explosión, e iluminación, mientras atras de la explosion se ve el avion normal  
Egstuvo segca - Remy  
Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, ahora eliminamos a los mekes de nuestras misiones, ahora solo falta encargar un asunto con Arllen -Frak  
Egta bieg pego, adogde guieges gue teg degje? - Remy  
En el otro puente, al puente de Manhattan  
Luego, al llegar las cercanias del puente de Manhattan  
Diablos, Remy no puedes estacionar el avion? - Frank  
Nog, puegdo, voy hagcia el nogte y tengo gue ig al oegste - Remy  
Bien, bien, bien, entonces tendre que saltar - Fran luego se para para saltar

Integtage dejagte lo mags bagjo gue puegda - Remy luego Remy deciende el avion hasta no poder por los barrotes que cuelgan el puente  
Frank, buegna suegte, egtague atags - Remy  
Esta bien, buena suerte - Frank, luego Frank se lanza y cae  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Frank luego en el suelo agachado  
Si, si, si, no puede ser, sobrevivi, bueno solo eran 6 metros - Frank, luego entra al trailer yse encuentra con Andie  
Surly, estas bien? - Andie  
Si, y yo, ya no me llamo Surly bombón, desde ahora pueden llamarme Frank - Frank  
Porque, ya no soy un egoista como antes, un ser mal humorado, u hosco en españa, ahora siento que soy una persona nueva - Frank  
Esta bien. Frank - Andie  
Luego, Frank se empieza a alegrar  
Bueno, tenemos que llevar esta cosa hasta el parque, espero que Arllen este allí - Frank  
Luego, el trailer se enciende y se va a cruzar el puente de Manhattan,  
Mientras atras  
Alla va! - Lincoln, luego enciende el trailer y se va, mientras adentro  
Padre, promestistes, que al llegar a Nueva York, no habria mas aventuras como estas - Bebe Cangrejo  
Si, ya se hijo, pero no sabia que la pelicula de el es larga y la mia no mucho, hasta me quedo tiempo de hacer crossover - Lincoln  
Mas adelante cerca de la alcaldia de Nueva York, ambos trailers van cruzando con una distancia de 70 metros de separación, mientras en el trailer uno, se escucha en la radio Bohemian Rhaspsody de Queens  
(Mama, oh oh (anyway the wind blows))  
Mamaaaaaaaaaaa, ooooooooooohh, - Frank, pero luego toce,  
(I don't want to die) santos cielos, se esta ahogando - Frank  
(Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all) Frank, estas bien - Andie  
(Empieza el solo de guitarra)  
si, creo que al fumar no me deja cantar bien - Frank  
Ah, Bohemian Rhaspsody, que podemos decir, es un clásico - Frank  
mientras que en el trailer de atras, Escuchan la misma cancion de Bohemian Rhaspsody  
Que, extraño, recuerdo que Dan Houser el encargador de musica uso esta musica en otra película, pero no recuerdo cual era - Lincoln  
Mientras el bebe cangrejo hace lo mismo  
Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa ooooooooooohhhhh... - Bebe Cangrejo, luego toce como el don cangrejo cuando en un episodio de una fiesta de haloween en el crustáceo cascaruno, se traga una manzana y empieza a tocer  
Ah, se volvio a enfermar, Redline, toma el volante - Lincoln,  
Pero mas adelante en el trailer uno  
Frank, mira adelante! - Andie  
Es, Agnes? - Frank  
Que? - Andie  
O debe ser Elias? - Frank  
Frank, que son esos nombres? - Andie  
A, son mis jefes, los que me reclutaron para trabajar en la AAI, pero me siento como un revelde - Frank  
Soy Eliott, invesil! - Eliott en en megáfono  
Ahora, detente tu trailer Surly, sabemos que tienes la mercancia! - Eliott  
Francis, que hacemos - Andie  
Solo sujetate - Frank  
(I see a little silhouetto of a man) luego, coloca el cinturón de seguridad ambos  
(Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango) Lenin, Lenin, lenin! - Frank en el wokitoki, mientras Lincoln termino de curar la toz al bebe cangrejo  
(Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me) Que paso, Frankie, hay algo que hacer? - Lincoln  
(Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro) si, vallan a la velocidad mas rapida que puedan - Frank  
(magnificooooooo) Que, estas loco, te estrellariamos! - Lincoln  
(I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me) No, no, tambien iremos lo mas rapido, como si hicieramos una carrera - Frank  
(He's just a poor boy from a poor family) Porque adelante hay carros bloqueando y con la fuerza de los trailers, lo podemos derribar - Frank  
(Spare him his life from this monstrosity) Esta bien, vamos como Rapidos y Furiosos - Lincoln  
(Easy come easy go will you let me go) luego, ambos trailers aceleran hasta la velocidad maxima que el trailer permite  
(Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go) mientras tanto la muscia baja de volumen y ve a Eliott y a los Sindaccos  
Detenganse, que Arllen, tambien esta en esta zona, y nosotros no les dejaremos paso facil - Eliott  
(Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go) Creo, que no se detienen, es mas van rapidos - Mike  
creo que se acerca mas! - Mike

(Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go) luego el trailer se acerca cada vez mas, a los de la Mafia de Eliott  
(Will not let you go) let me go (never, never let you go) let me go (never let me go))  
Apartense todos, y preparen sus armas! - Eliott  
(Oh oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no)  
(Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go) Mama mia, mama mia, ven a salvarme! - Lincoln  
(Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for meeeee!) Y luego el trailer aparta a una furgoneta que estaba en el centro del bloqueo y avanza, mientras Eliott ordena dispararle por las ruedas y la cancion esta en la parte del solo de guitarra  
Disparen las ruedas! - Eliott todos disparan las ruedas pero no lograron apuntar, llega el otro trailer y empuja la camioneta y avanza  
(So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye) dispararenle las malditas ruedas - Eliott  
(So you think you can love me and leave me to die) Tendremos que seguirlo Eliott, - Paul  
siganlooooos! - Eliott  
(Oh baby can't do this to me baby) Mientras en los trailers  
Jajajajajajajaja, sabia que esta belleza no fallaria - Frank  
Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here  
Es mas fuerte que un elefante - Lincoln  
(Solo de guitarra de Bohemian Rhapsody) Jajajajajajaja, son unos idiotas, no saben que son tanques de guerra... - Frank dejo de hablar porque ve a los Sindacos seguirlos  
Maldicion, tenemos compañia - Lincoln la cancion de Bohemian Rhaspsody se detiene y empiez una de acción  
Ya se - Frank dejo el wokitoki  
Son los Sindacccos! - Frank  
Frank, los conoces? - Andie  
No, exactamente, pero solo son socios de Eliott, Andie toma el volante, tengo que desaserme de ellos - Frank  
mientras en el trailer de atras  
Disparen! - Lincoln  
Luego, Remy, Grayson y el bebe cangrejo disparan  
Cogmo puegdes usag un agma? - Remy  
Trabaje para la KGB hace años - Bebe Cangrejo  
Joder tio, parece que tenemos mas compañia - Grayson  
Mientras en el trailer de adelante  
Raccon! - Frank  
Egscuchen bieg, idiogtas, me hag taiciognado, Angdi tu egas mi magno degecha, Gaygson tu egas mi magno igzguiegda, Moe egas el capatgs y nunca te degcia Mole y Redline - Arllen, luego deja de usar el megafono  
No geguecuegdo gue ega eg, gue pagpeg higso? - Arlllen  
Creo, que se encargo de decir... - Juan mientras fue interumpido porque Redline completo lo que queria decir  
todos vamos a morir! - Redline en el trailer  
Ag, eg pugnto egs, gue los magtage incluyegdonte Lincog - Arllen  
Luego, saca una M9 y dispara al trailer de atras  
maldicion, no estan disparando! - Lincoln  
Redline, toma el volante, me desasere de ellos - Lincoln  
Luego, la camara esta detenida en el exterior, y se ven los 2 trailer en alta velocidad, siendo seguido por 3 motos y 1 pick up y una camioneta con Arllen disparando mientras llegan a 6th avenida, a las cercanias de la Time Square  
Frank, a donde vamos? - Lincoln  
Hasta el parque, este es la calle que nos lleva hasta alla - Frank  
Frank, pero llegaremos a la Time Square - Lincoln, luego dispara una de las puertas del remolque del trailer  
Callate, y ay que atacar! - Frank

Luego, al llegar la Time Square, le disparan una rueda trasera sl trailer de Frank  
Frank, nos pincho una rueda! - Andie  
Maldito, Mike - Frank  
Mientras Mike se burla de el, haciendo seña de loco y sacando la lengua  
Pero no por mucho tiempo - Frank  
luego, Frank frena el trailer y se desvia hasta la izquierda, y Mike prierde el control y se estrella con el capo del cabezal del trailer y sale disparado de la moto y entra rompiendo la vitrina de una tienda de motos  
que? - Mike  
Malditoooooo, Suuuuurllllyyyyy! - Mike y cae adentro del lugar  
Frenen! - Frank al wokitoki  
Luego, el segundo trailer se frena y se desvian a la derrecha rompiendo un faro de luz  
Mientras la Mafia de Eliott, la de Sindaccos y la Parisiana llegaron y se bajan  
Frank, que hacemos? - Andie  
Tome un arma y disparemos - Frank  
Luegp en el otro trailer, bien, todos tomen un arma y disparen, si piedad! - Lincoln  
Pero no se usar un arma - Mole  
Muy bien, entonces escondete dentro del trailer como una princesita, claro que no, no me importa si no sabes usar un arma, toma - Lincoln y le da una desert Eagle  
Luego, empieza un tiroteo, entre ellos mientras que Arllen tienen una Ak-47 y le dispara como loco  
Miegaaaaaaaaaaan, magditos taigdoges! - Arllen con furia  
Luego, todos defienden, hasta que aparecen varios helicópteros de la AAI, y una nave futuristica, en donde estan Agnes, Elias y Annetta y varios agentes de élite  
La AAI! - Frank  
Maldicion, me pillo mi hermana - Eliott  
Luego, entran todos los agentes a defenderlos, mientras que Agnes, Elias y Annetta se acercan a los buenos  
Todos, reunanse! - Frank  
luego, todos se acercan para disparar juntos a Arllen  
Hijo, que te dije! - Agnes  
Que, no usara armas? - Frank  
no, - Anges y luego dispara a Arllen y luego los responde  
Les dije, que explotaran el avion con esa mercancia adentro, no que se lo llevaran, ahora todos ellos pelean por eso - Agnes  
Rapido, pongan sus trajes, y saldremos a proteger la AAI de Manhattan - Agnes  
Hay una aqui? - Frank  
Esta en frente de ti - Annetta  
Luego, al otro lado de la Time Square aparece un edificio donde dice AAI  
perfecto - Frank  
luego, disparan, y la AAI se acerca al edificio, mientras que Eliott se puso su mascara negra para cubrir su cara  
Eliott, porque te pusistes esa cosa? - Daniel  
No, quiero que me vea, ademas me veo mejor - Eliott  
Luego Arllen aparece con un lanzacohetes  
jajajajajajaja, quieg guege morir - Arllen diciendo la unica palabra sin acentro frances, luego dispara el lanzacohetes al edificio de la AAI  
defiendan el edificio! - Agnes  
Luego, Frank y Remy y los demas tienen trajes especializados de la AAI  
Defiendan el edificio maldita sea! - Frank  
luego, disparan a los demas, y luego Frank lanza un lanzagranadas a los atacantes  
Cubranse! - Eliott  
Luego explota todos los vehiculos de los atacantes, despues de la explosión los integrantes de la Mafia Sindacco mueren  
Eliott toce, Paul, Paul, Pual Sindacco - Eliott no se grava el cadáver  
Malditos sean! - Eliott  
Luego en el edificio  
Bueno, al menos estamos exterminando pandillas - Frank  
Bueno, si, pero... - Agnes es interrumpida por Annetta  
ellos tienen razon, deben haber usado la mercancía para atraerlos y llevarlos aqui para exterminararlos - Annetta  
Luego,aparece Arllen con el lanzacohetes y apunta a Agnes  
Agnes cuidado, de tras de ti! - Frank  
Luego, agenes ve atras y dispara a Arllen y Arllen se defiende con una M16  
egs egse gue quegemos vengangnos - Remy  
Pigmo taigdog, hags ogfendigdo el nogbe de mi familiag! - Arllen  
Muerete maldito! - Frank y luego le dispara un tiro y luego la bala apunta a Agnes  
Cariño, ve a la derecha! - Elias  
Luego, Agnes ve la bala y cruza muy cerca casi por el pelaje y luego la bala rompe una ventana del edificio  
Luego, Agnes ve a Frank  
Surly! - Agnes  
Que?, que pasa? - Frank  
Intentastes matarme! - Agnes  
Surly, intentastes matar a mi esposa! - Elias  
Sabes, que matar a un integrante de la AAI es traicion! - Annetta  
Mientras atras Arllen  
Mejog, magto a los demags - Arllen y se va  
Luego, Annetta lo apunta es traicion y debes morir - Agnes

Luego, Frank salta y Agnes dispara y Frank le dispara  
Fangk gue hacegs? - Remy  
Remy, no esuchastes, ya no somos de la AAI, he traicionado, y, y, y... - Frank no responde pero unos segundos depsues responde  
Me alegra de hacerlo - Frank mientras empieza la musica de Highway to hell de ABDC, y saca una arma pequeña de la AAI y oprime un boton y se hace una basuca gigante  
Comense esto, Kuwanis - Frank  
Luego, dispara  
Agan un lado! - Agnes  
Como sabe nuestro apellido! - Elias  
Y los tres salen del edificio y ese proyectil que lanzo, exploto todo el edificio de la AAI, y se va derrumbando  
Vamonos, remy, vamos al pavimento! - Frank  
Luego, se alejan del lugar y todo el edificio cae y se hace una gran humo de polvo y se hiso todo escombros, y un lugar explota, en varios lugares del edificio, explota, sale varias explosiones, y después de eso, y la nube de polvo se habia hido, se ven a los tres sorprendidos por lo que hicieron y ven a Frank  
Quieren otra? - Frank y recarga la superbasuca gigante  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Agnes, Elias y Annetta  
Vamos a Italia! - Annetta  
De regreso a casa en San Remo! - Elias  
Surly, me las vas a pagar algun diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Agnes  
Jajajajajajajaja, corren, corren, corren, que el proyectil los va alcanzar a Jajajajajajaja - Frank  
Luego se da vuelta y ve a alguien apuntando en la cabeza, y exactamente cuando dio vuelta, el arma topo a la cabeza  
Ah, Salvatore - Frank asustado  
Asi, es, Francisco, tu y tu amigo cocinero, me han traicionado, y se aliaron con la AAI, es hora de acabar tu vida - Salvatore  
Y salen todos, Maria, Lio y Claudio apuntando a Frank y Remy junto con otros mafiosos de la Familia, pero luego les diapran a la Familia Leone y ellos les disparan también  
quien es el héroe, que los biene a salvar, matenlooos! - Salvatore  
Luego, todos disparan a ese "Héroe"  
alo mejor, camina - Salvatore a Frank y Remy  
Esperate carnal - Frank  
Nog, nogs, fuegsen - Remy  
Maldicion, Claudio, Claudio, ni siquiera has hablado - Lio  
Claro que, si, pero, estoy bien, me dieron en el chaleco antibalas - Claudio  
Luego, Salvtore tiene a Frank y Remy en frente de los héroes, Maria apunte a cualquiera de los dos, luego Salvatore y Maria estan al lado de cada uno apuntandolos  
Muy bien, Superman, sal y de muestrate - Salvatore y solo se ven 3 sombras, luego aparecen y son Percy, Dedos y Suerte  
Muy bien Urraca, danos a tus víctimas - King  
King? - Frank  
Callate Ardilla, se han perdido lo que hemos hecho, por su culpa, hemos hecho el ultimo golpe, y no salio nada bien - King  
Y ademas, me intentaron matarme, cabrones! - Suerte  
Ahora no te tenemos miedo, ni aunque sea la última mafia en este mundo - King  
Luego los disparan a ambos  
Maldicion, quienes son los héroes ahora? - Salvatore  
Nosotros capullo - Grayson  
Disparen! - Lincoln  
y todos disparan a ambas mafias, mientras que Frank muerde la mano a Salvatore y lo golpea  
toma esto cabron! - Frank  
Y Remy lo muerde, lo patea y lo golpea  
Pogque no mejog jogdas a tu gamega! - Remy y luego sacan sus armas y se acercan a sus amigos y los disparan a las 2 mafias, mientras que los leone se hacen un lado y diapran a ambas mafias, lo mismo con Maury's Nut Gangs, eso se convirtió en un tiroteo triangular, mientras que Lincoln y Redline, van por el camion, pero allen lo ve  
Og, no, no tegdan esa megcancia  
Y le lanza un cohete  
Redline corre! - Lincoln y el trailer explota, pero el remolque, no solo es empujado hasta el centro de la Time Square,  
Maldito mapache - Lincoln  
Mientras tanto, se ve una vista de arriba como estan el tiroteo triángular en la Time Square, mientras que el edificio se ven los logos de Sony, Mercedes-Benz, Nissan, McDonald's, Visa y Coca-Cola  
Mientras tanto, Frank saca la super arma y lanza un proyectil  
Comanse estos idiotas! - Frank  
pero es enviado arriba, destullendo el letrero de Sony y Coca-Cola  
Maldicion, mi logo! - Frank  
Luego, Lincoln y Redline logran abrir el trailer y ven que la droga esta intacta  
Si, perfecto, ahora tenemos que pasar en ese trailer que robe - Lincoln  
Luego, Redline y Lincoln, roban las nueces y pasan al otro trailer, mientras los demas disparan a cada mafia  
Maldicion! - Dedos  
Carajo, dedos estas bien!? - Suerte  
Me dieron, me dieron en el barzo - Dedos  
Luego, se ven en los protagonistas  
Donde esta Lincoln! - Frank  
Estan pasando la mercancía en otro trailer! - Andie  
Joder, me quede sin municiones, pero tengo una uzi, hijos de una ramera! - Gayson  
Maldicon, Tony! - Salvatore  
Debi aberme quedado en mi restaurante en Connecticut - Lio  
Luego, Lincoln y Redline trasladan los ultimos dos bolsas de mercancías  
vamos, vamos, nos faltan dos - Lincoln  
mientras que Lincoln con la droga en las manos se detiene y logra ver la policia y la SWAT,  
carajo! - Lincoln  
Luego, guarda la ultima droga  
Cierra la puerta! - Lincoln  
pero si no alcanzo - Redline  
Frankie, Frankie, bienen los de azul, repido, bienen los de azul - Lincoln  
Maldicion, es la policia, tenemos que irnos! - Frank luego, va adelante a trailer que llevaban, y Lincoln lo enciende  
rapido, suban suban suban! - Lincoln  
A donde van, nos se iran a ninguna parte! - Salvatore y disparan cerca de el los de Maury's Nut Gangs  
Malditos cabrones, dejen de joder mis asuntos! - Salvatore  
Esa Ardilla y esa rata me pertenecen! - King  
Luego, el trailer se avanza acelerando la velocidad  
Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos! - Lincoln  
Mientras que atras el otro trailer  
Listo, Lincoln, logre cerrarlo... - Redline no completo su frase porque vio que todos se fueron en el trailer equivocado  
Oigan, ese no es el trailer - Redline enciende el trailer y avanza  
Esperenmeeee! - Redline  
mientras que en un tanque, se lanza Marcos y McFly  
Aber, aber cabrones, cual es el desmadre de aqui, quieren que los detenga! - Marcos  
Y todos, se van hullendo  
Luego en el wokitoki  
SWAT, Marina siguen a esas malditas cucarachas - McFly  
Vamos a detener a estos mariscos - Marcos  
Luego el tanque se va a atrapara a todos los mafiosos  
No, se igan egstupigdos! - Arllen  
Luego, toma una cuadrimoto del la tienda de motos y sigue a Frank y Remy  
Luego, en el trailer  
Francis, a donde vamos? - Lincoln  
No lo se, talvez fuera de Manhattan! - Frank  
Egscuchen cagbognes, agbandognen el taigleg o los dispago con el lagza cohegtes! - Arllen  
Deja de joder, y mira que la policia nos esta siguiendo! - Frank  
Luego llegan a la alcaldia, pero la camara esta en una vitrina de la alcaldia, se ve la persecución  
Y no se ve el alcalde, pero dice algo  
Malditos Gangsters - Percival y golpea la mesa  
Luego, se graba en los trailers y Ven que esta bloqueado  
Alto, ahi, narcotraficantes detenganse su trailers o usaremos la fuerza! - Marcos  
Esuchen bien cabrones, obedescan lo que dijimos o les lanzamos un cohete de Navidad! - McFly y cuando dijo "les lanzamos un cohete de navidad" se graba un camion con misiiles de guerra  
Jodanse! - Frank  
Y se desvian a la carretera al puente de Brooklyn  
Magdicion, se van ag puegte de Boogling - Arllen y acelera,  
mientras que el trailer acelera y luego a la entrada del puente de Brooklyn  
Diablos, me acorde que he destrosado el puente de Brooklyn con una bomba y murió Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. - Frank  
Maldicion, Francisco, no quiero dejar la mercnacia, frena! - Lincoln  
No, Lincoln, tenemos que saltar - Frank  
Que?, no, no, quiero saltar - Lincoln  
Entonces te vas tu primero - Bebe Cangrejo  
Y lo lanza a la calle  
ahora, todos salten! - Frank  
Y todos saltan por la otra puerta, menos Frank porque aparece Arllen  
Ajajajajaja, Me hags extrañado! - Arllen  
Y todos caen a la acera  
mientras que adentro del trailer Frank y Arllen estan ahi  
Oye, si quieres quedarte con la mercancía quedate, yo lla me voy - Frank  
Nog, vego a matagte - Arllen y luego saca el arma apuntando a Frank  
Pues, pacificamente quiero que veas adelante - Frank todo tranquilo  
Egsta bien, pego eso lo concidegage como tu ugtima pegticion - Arllen, luego, ve adelante el gran ollo seca  
Gue? - Arllen  
Frank habre su puerta y con un boton oprime y bloqueo los seguros  
Hasta la vista Arllen - Frank  
Y luego Frank se lanza  
Maldicion! - Frank

Crei, que funcionaria! - Frank  
luego, Frank se desilsa para abajo como que si fuera un alpinista que se cae de una montaña en una balancha  
eeeeeeee - Frank  
Luego, Frank sostiene un pedaso de infraestructura que esta pegado con el puente y Frank se salva, pero esta apunto de caer  
Luego se esucha la cancion de Requiem K. 626 - Introitus (Eternal Rest Give To Them O, Lord) en la parte del coro, mientras que el trailer se cae y Arllen adentro tambien  
Magdictoooooooooooooooooooooooo... - Arllen se baja la voz por lo lejos y cuando cae se ve una gran onda de agua  
Estuvo cerca! - Frank colgado  
Luego, todos estan ahi golpeados en la calle  
Todos estan bien - Bebe Cangrejo  
Gui - Remy  
Creo que me torci mi espalda - Mole  
Frank, Frank, Frank - Andie  
No esta Frank - Andie  
Que?, Frankie, - Lincoln  
Frank, - Mole  
Fangk! - Remy  
Luego se hacerca Lincoln al borde del puente y ven el trailer que se esta hundiendo  
O, no, debe haberse caido - Lincoln  
Que?, - Andie  
Luego todos dan un minuto de silencio por Frank, pero Frank lo interumpe  
Oigan ciegos! - Frank en una esquina del puente, colgado  
Me pueden dar una mano - Frank  
Muy bien - Lincoln y saca una motocierra y quiere cortarse la mano  
No! - Todos  
Lincoln que haces? - Frank  
Que?, No, eso es lo que querias, que te diera una mano - Lincoln  
No, ah, solo levanteme - Frank  
Luego todos lo levantan  
Frank, crei que habias muerto - Andie abrazandolo  
Luego, Lincoln esta tirste y ve abajo  
Si, ahi se fue toda mi pelicula, todos esos 20 millones de pesos en nueces se han hido - Lincoln triste  
Padre, pero si tienes una buena finanzas en Los Angeles, porque no mejor vallas hasta halla - Bebe Cangrejo  
Lo siento Lincoln - Frank  
No, pero, que tiene de importancia esas cosas, si lla me han terminado de rodar la película, ya lo van a editar, pero lo importante es que estas vivo Frankie, Frankie Rivers! - Lincoln  
Jajajajajaja, por favor - Frank  
Buegna tagmpa que lo hags plagneagdo - Remy  
Luego, sale un claxson de un trailer, y un trailer se acerca y luego se detiene y se baja y es Redline  
Redline! - Todos  
Pero, que no estabas con nosotros? - Lincoln  
Con razon, sentia que hacia falta alguien - Mole  
No, no, miren, se llevaron el trailer equivocado - Redline  
que?! - Todos  
Si, este es el que pasamos la mercnacia miren - Redline  
Luego al abrir se escucha la cancion de Me Marihuanare de Los Inquietos del Norte, pero en una estrofa en donde no mencionan la palbara marihuana. Luego al abrir se ve todas las bolsas de nueces y algunas se caen  
jajajajajajajaja, esto es la mercancía digna de un Mexicano - Frank  
si, carnalito - Lincoln  
Luego, se graba en el Parque Central de Nueva York  
Desde ahora, no existira ninguna comunidad en mi parque, nadie vivira aqui en mi parque, ni aunque me pagen extra! - Benzon  
Wilson! - Frank

Ami no me importa, porque me ire a España tios, me necesitan en Zaragoza - Grayson con maletas  
Deberas te vas? - Lincoln  
Si - Grayson  
Vale wey, que tengas suerte en Zaragoza - Frank  
Buegna suegte - Remy  
Grayson, suerte en españa - Andie  
Adios, cuidate! - Mole  
Cuidate en españa! - Redline  
Traigame los autógrafos de Iker Casillas, Julio Iglesias y de Antonio Banderas - Lincoln  
Jajajajajaja, adios tios, os fue un gusto haberlos ayudado - Grayson y luego se va con sus maletas en un taxi, hasta el aeropuerto.  
Empezamos a traficar nueces mañana? - Lincoln  
Mañana, a primera hora - Frank, luego empieza la cancion la vida es una lenteja de Gta Vice city  
Luego se pasa la camara en la mansion Lio con vendas y Claudio con muletas, mientras Salvatore promete algo  
Francisco Sony, me las pagaras en la 2, estare en tu secuela! - Salvatore  
Mientras que la Mafia de Eliott  
Me arte de Nueva York, una ciudad de locos, y llame pillo mi hermana, carajom estuve avergonzado, pero ahora, nos iremos a Los Angeles y nunca volvere a esta asquerosa ciudad, asi que ya tienen las maletas con todas las cosas? - Eliott  
Si, señor - Diego  
Luego, Henry trae hasta los muebles  
Crees que todo esto quepa en mi maleta? - Henry  
Luego Eliott mueve la cabeza de un no  
Mientras tanto en la mafia contraria  
No pude atrapar a Surly, y la película termino, de castigo, por no cumplir la mision, esta pandilla dejara de llamarse la Magfia de la Libertad, y ahora nos llamaremos los desechados, si señor, somos unos desechados - Jin  
No se pero, ese nombre es estupido, y donde esta Marcos? - Mike  
Mientras afuera  
miren, me arte de las motos asi que compre un Low Rider con presión hidráulica, solo miren, miren como se mueve, gu juuu, jajajajajajajaja - Marcos  
Marcos es un idiota - Mike  
Tienes razon - Jin  
Luego se ven a Maury's Nut Gangs en un parque siendo arrestados  
Jajajaja, se les termino la Navidad pajaritos - McFly  
Jajajajajajaj - McFly  
Cabrón - King  
Luego aparece Sarah a regañar a King  
Percy Dimpleweed - Sarah  
Que?, que haces aqui? - King  
Mire como estas, crei haberme enamorado de un hombre bueno, justo y limpio, como es que te dedicastes muchos al robo y a las drogas  
Que?, dijistes que eramos solamente socios? , - King  
Socios!, socios!, cuando yo diga que somos socios, es como decir que te amo! - Sarah con furia  
What that Fack! - King  
Eres un hombre estupido Percy, terminamos - Sarah  
espera, pero con quien voy a salir? - King  
Dejame ver, a, con la carcel, Cabrón! - Sarah luego se va  
a, el amor es un asco, no, pero no te preocupes, te enamoraras de la carcel, que nunca queras salir, jajajajajajajajajaja - Mordekay  
Ella es una... - King pero la camara se salta a la sra, y el sr. Kuwani teniendo una vida normal en San Remo  
Sabes cariño, vivir como personas normales es mejor que ser unos agentes, aunque ya estamos envejecimiendo - Agnes  
Bueno, no de todo - Agnes  
Si tuvieramos hijos, como le llamarias? - Agnes  
Pues, a mi primer hijo, lo llamaria Eli, aunque se confunde la pronunciacion entre Eli y con Ilay, creo que le llamaria Ilay Roger - Elias  
Bueno, pero tendremos 2 hijos, asi que yo decidire el nombre del segundo  
Bien, si sale de mi raza, estaria bien el primer nombre de mi raza Jack, y algo que lo represente como mayor o gande, se llamaria Jack Maximiliano - Agnes  
Por sierto, para olvidar lo sucedido, dejare de hablar español y hablare mi idioma natal, el Italiano, asi que Adios Cariño, te amo! - Elias  
espera, Elias! - Agnes  
buon pomeriggio, sono Elias Vandetli - Elias hablando italiano  
Aaash - Agnes  
Luego pasan a una conferencia de prensa en vivo con el alcalde de Nueva York, ahi se ve el rostro  
Pedimos disculpas a la poblacion Neoyorquina por lo que sucedio en esta película, digo en estos dias, que estuvieron inseguros, Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx, Staten Island e incluso nuestro vecino Nueva Jersey, les pedimos disculpas porque nuestro personal de policia intentan controlarlo, pero no lo logaran porque son muchas pandillas, mas si la AAI, acaba de desparecer, bueno como el alcalde de Nueva York en mi opinión profesional creo que deberiamos entrar en panico! - Percival  
Y esta ciudad es un completo asco por los Gangsters, mejof les recomendo uir a Egipto! - Percival  
Y luego saca su maleta y corre, pero en el aire porque va s decir algo  
Esperame tutan camon! - Percival  
Luego, hulle de Nueva York, luego la camara se cambia directamente y se ve la isla de Manhattan, una parte de Brooklyn, Stanten Island y Nueva Jersey, mientras la cancion se baja de volumen.  
Inicia los creditos con la cancion de Mi amigo el de arriba de los inquietos del norte  
Mientras sale los primeros creditos, depsues de los primeros creditos se ve a Arllen en el Mar alejandose al oceano atlántico y arllen en un neumático  
Ja, boy ag vegagme de Sugly! Y gemy! - Arllen  
Luego, se regresa nadando a Nueva York otra vez, pero luego se regresa porque los tiburones los estan siguiendo y mordiendo para comercelo  
aaaaaaaaaag, mejog, me voyg, a Fagciaaaaaaaa! - Arllen  
Luego sale otros créditos,  
mientras sale un cuadro, en donde Frank y Remy estan en puesto de drogas y conocen a Michael Jackson  
Cielos santos, no debe ser posible, es, es, - Frank  
Egs, Maigcog, Jagson! - Remy  
Y luego se escuchan apalausos  
Gracias, graicas, gracias, fanaticos, soy Michael Jackson en persona - Michael  
Wow, y que haces en Nueva York, en el parque central? - Frank  
Solo vengo aqui a dar autógrafos a las personas que llegarán en 5 minutos  
Diablos!, Remy tenemos que guardar todo! - Frank  
Luego, Remy dobla la mesa y lo guarda en su bolsillo  
Oye, Michael, ya que te dimos el lugar, porque nos das un autografo cada uno - Frank  
Es una buena idea, y de paso les dejo el nombre de una canción que pueden escucharla - Michael  
Tomen, he he, hooo - Michael  
No puegde seg - Remy  
tenemos autógrafos de Michael Jackson - Frank  
Se lo mostrare a los demas - Frank  
Gracias Michael! - Frank  
si, gagcias, Michael! - Remy  
Denada vendedores de droga, digo, idiolos mios! - Michael  
Remy, que cancion te puso? - Frank  
Smooth Criminal - Remy y lo muestra  
pues tambien me puso Smooth Criminal - Frank y lo muestra  
No se que significara, pero debe ser epico esa cancion - Frank  
waaaaaaaaaa! - Frank y Remy  
Ustedes dos pardes tontos, han pactado, con el autografo de Michael Jackson y con el nombre de la cancion maldita! - Freddie  
Aaa, porque? - Frank  
veran dentro de unos años Michael Jackson morira, y se transformara en un ser demoniaco llamado el Ayuwokí y los aterrorizara a ustedes dos por el resto de su vida... - Freddie no completo la frase porque le dispararon el borramemorias  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh - Freddie  
Esperen, donde consegui esta cosa? - Frank  
Luegp aparece Lincoln  
Frank, Frank no has visto el borrador de memorias, lo necesito por mi hijo el bebe cangrejo - Lincoln  
Aaam no, no se si lo dejastes en el atico? - Frank  
En el atico, gracias! - Lincoln  
Egso egs de ligcon - Remy  
Luego el cuadro se cierra y sigue los creditos despues se esucha la cancion de Siempre Peligrosos de Cryprees Hill y Control Machete con la mitad de los últimos creditos, despuea de la mitad se cortan y se ven en fondo negro, a todos los villanos de las películas anteriores de Illumination Entertainment desde 2016, estan T-Benni, Edd Mulasky, Timmy Fernández, Dan de Mision Berlín 2, Miles Axelwel, Profesor Zundagaf, Le Max, Victor, Otto, Riter y los nuevos villanos de la película de El trafico de las nueces. Y luego, sale unos barrotes y los encierra a todos.  
Porque estan aqui? - T-Benni  
Logs potagognigstas ganagon - Arllen  
Oh, es una pena - Dan  
Siempre los protagonistas ganan - Axelwel  
Vamos, hacer una pelicula de villanos y que los protagonistas pierdan! - Salvatore

luego de los ultimos creditos restantes.  
aparece Lincoln y Frank en la sala de espera de un laboratorio, para saber si son hermanos  
Sr. Lenin Abraham Lincoln Hernandez - Científico  
Si - Lincoln  
Deberia agregar su apellido Forelli, usted y Francisco Sony Hernandez Forelli son hermanos - Científico  
que?, significa que - Frank  
Tengo un hermano? - Lincoln  
Luego se pone negro y sale los logos finales de Columbia Pictures, de Illumination Entertainment, de Sony Pictures Animation y de Sony Televisión.


End file.
